


Drain Reality From My Fantasy

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Coming of Age, Derek Flashback, Derek Hale Dies, Exploring Sexuality, F/M, Finding Sexuality, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Limited Sterek, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Moving On, Original Character Death(s), References to Teen Wolf (TV), Romance, Self-Harm, Supernatural Elements, alternate relationships, disown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a good senior year. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect friend, and the perfect life. One day Kate Argent and her ways rip Stiles away from his lover. Now months later Stiles is trying to piece his life back together.  Stiles tries his best to move on, even forms a relationship with someone else. Will he finally get past the pain of his last relationship or will he carry on with his next relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Reality

**Author's Note:**

> After a couple of readers left me comments that the story loses them and that it was confusing, missing some tags, and other issues, I am restarting the story. After writing the last two chapters in Stiles' POV, I noticed that I liked the story that way. The reason why it felt rushed was because when I first started to write the story it wasn't getting as many views and readers, and was actually going to take down the story until someone asked me to continue the story. I did and it turned out worse and I was going to scratch the whole story. Then when I saw viewers commenting and liked the concept, which IDK what concept they speak of, I decided to rewrite the story and let it finish when it wants to finish.
> 
> My stories are not meant to trigger anyone's memories. That is the LAST thing I want any of my works to do. If you find that I didn't put a tag, please don't hesitate to tell me. If this story triggered anything, I am sorry and that was not my intent AT ALL. I never want my work to cause someone else harm.
> 
> As well as the endgame. I appreciate the comments and suggestions, and I have taken some of them. I am leaving the endgame to how the story shapes out. I have done that in the past and will continue to do so with this third effort. I'm sorry if the endgame relationships aren't to your liking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has just lost Derek and is coping with flashbacks of prom and going to graduation without him to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete rewrite. I wanted to start this story over because some people said they like the concept and I wanted to expand on that. I want to do the readers and the fans justice, as well as, the story. I hope you guys enjoy the rewrite.

A New Reality

Graduation is supposed to be the time where you celebrate finally making it through exams, bullshit lessons from teachers who give two fucks about if you make it to college or not, early morning, and lunches that could have sent you to the morgue. 

Graduation for me is just another day I wish would end. My dad didn't think that I would be alive to make it to this day, especially with all of the supernatural events that happen in this town. Hell, I thought that there would be times where I would die. 

I am supposed to go off to University with my best friend, Scott; his girlfriend, Allison; and Isaac, a new friend we made over the two years he's been here. This is supposed to be a day that I would drink illegally and pass out for two days. 

I am not excited at all about graduation. This day fucking blows, but everyone else is making a big deal over it. 

*****

The sun wakes me out of my world avoiding sleep. My heart and my body don't want to deal with today. Even looking at the pictures from prom makes me not want to be in my own room. I haven't changed my clothes in weeks because some of his clothes linger in my closet. I wear the same five outfits because they were the last things that I washed before his death. 

I guess I need to start things off from the beginning. I'm Stiles, and the person that I am talking about is Derek, my boyfriend, ex-boyfriend? Does this make me some type of widow? Anyway, I am getting off track. Beacon Hills, where I live, is a beacon for the supernatural since Scott, Allison, and myself decided to commit suicide to save this town once. 

The supernatural is not the only thing that haunts this town. We have the Argents, Gerald, and Kate, the two fell off the looney bin wagon and landed smack in the city. They were always on the hunt for werewolves, I don't care to remember why they hate werewolves, but with them, no excuses are needed. 

Allison, who is their granddaughter and niece respectively, thinks otherwise, I mean she is dating my best friend who was turned by a psycho named Peter; who is also Derek's uncle. 

Anyway, Kate is the one who killed Derek. Everything was going great. I finally turned eighteen, so my father decided to let Derek and I date. I was going to see where this relationship would take us and see if we are more than a high school crush. 

We were facing another enemy at the time, I forget what they wanted, as I was possessed for a whole bit of it. As confronted the bad guy, a thousand-year-old spirit who wanted to kill a family, too much of a Deja-vu moment to me. Kate comes back into the picture looking for Derek. All I know is that Derek was on the winning side, and then she took out a gun and it wasn't like any other gun she used before, this is a military type gun. The kind that would rip a person into swiss cheese. 

During all of the commotion, she escaped and with his body as well. I knew she was a sick bitch, but why keep his dead body around? She already won. What else did she want? What else could she want?

The pack and I searched for days after that, even last night. I never found it, and now it's graduation and he won't be there. He won't get to see his "Spazz" walk across the stage. I just want to leave this town as fast as I can, but of course, I can't leave without listening to someone speak for two and a half hours about how hard it was for them in high school. I shed a few tears thinking back on the event. 

There's a knock at my bedroom door, a part of me jumps with faith that Derek is at the door, but the realistic side of me know it isn't him and it's just my dad. I just stare at the clock and groan. It's half past seven and graduation starts in an hour. 

"Stiles, it's time for you to wake up," my dad says softly. 

"I'm up," I yell. 

I didn't want to be, but here I am. I drag myself to my bathroom and throw myself into the shower. I turn on the hot water, hoping that the shower will help me relax. It doesn't. It reminds me more of what happened on prom night.

*****

PROM NIGHT

This was the first high school event that I had a date. I finally turned eighteen two nights before, and my relationship with Derek was allowed to be official. This is our first date. 

I stare at the clock in the classroom, seniors have a half a day because of prom, and the numbers on the clock couldn't change any faster. 

My phone vibrates. I have to sneakily take out my phone so my teacher, who is also the coach, don't catch me on my phone. It's a text from Derek. I will never forget nor delete the message. It was a picture of a puppy and flowers. 

'I can't wait until tonight. I want this to be the start of the best moments in your life." 

Derek isn't the one to spew his feelings, especially, when it has a paper trail. I blushed so hard I could instantly feel heat within my face. And then Finstock ruined that by slamming a book in my face and yelling at me. His breath reeked, I had to swallow the rising bile. 

"I didn't know that historic wars made you blush, Stilinski," he says. 

"Who doesn't love the arousal of burning and dying flesh?" I responded. 

The next thing I remember I am in the principal's office. I sit there waiting for my turn and the agony of time wasting, that was meant for me to be home preparing for my night. 

After the talk with the principal and almost losing out on prom, I sped home. I know I broke about five laws in the first fifteen minutes of me driving on the twenty-minute commute. My dad wasn't home and was I happy because that was a lecture I did not need to hear. 

I search the closet for my tuxedo and remembered that it was still at the dry cleaners. Dammit! I darted downstairs and swung open the door to find Derek holding my tuxedo. 

"I knew you would forget, so I picked it up for you," Derek says. He steps in the doorway and pecks me on the cheek. 

I was too focused on the image of the leather jacket that hugged his arm muscles. 

"What are you doing here? Prom isn't until," I pull out my phone. "Three hours from now." 

I glance at my tuxedo and his is missing. 

"Where is yours?"

"In the car." 

"Are you going to bring it inside?" 

"I will, when it's time, but right now we have the house to ourselves," he says with his famous smirk. 

That smirk is going to be the death of me. He takes my arm and leads me back to my bedroom.

"Wait here," he commands. 

I nod. He disappears into the bathroom and I hear the shower. My hearts punches my chest. I search for my inhaler and take a couple of puffs. I was entering my last few days of high school, not a virgin. Then I thought, 'what if he doesn't want to even have sex with me?'

"Why wouldn't I want to have sex with you?" He says. 

He's wearing nothing, but a towel. His lightly haired chest is the first thing my eyes notice. I have never seen him shirtless because he wanted to make sure I was ready for this moment. 

"You have to stop reading my mind," I said. 

"I am your mate, I have access to some of your thoughts," he says. He inches closer to me. My jeans became a little too tight around the crotch area. "Two, your thoughts practically screamed at me," he finishes. 

He stands me up and kisses me softly. He backs away. Then he's completely naked. 

"The shower is ready."

He retreats back into the bathroom and I just witness two perfect hairless globes retreat from me. I practically ripped my clothes off and threw them to the ground. The boner ache it bobbles around. When I get into the bathroom, I almost explode. Seeing him wet is another experience. 

"Are you going to stand there, or get in?" He asks me. 

"Sorry," I say. It's the only thing I can get out. 

I float towards him and he embraces me. The warm water rain directly on my back near my neck and travels down the rest of my body. I froze. I didn't know what to do. I felt his boner rising against my stomach. I look up at him and he just smiles. This makes my dick jump, twitch, and cartwheel. 

He takes my lips and crashes it against his. This times it's rough, needy, and hungry and I give him what he needs. He caresses the back of my neck before he kisses lower until he gets to my nipples. He flicks the left one and it sends a surge of ecstasy down every nerve. Then he bites on it and I almost cum. 

"More..."

"In due time."

Then the does the same thing to the right. And my mind goes blank. I could only think of the feeling that he's given me, and it was wonderful. 

He steps back and I can see about eight to nine inches of thick uncut cock only a few feet from my face. I kneel down, but he stops me from what I wanted to do. It was an instinct to please him and he was stopping me from it. 

"Do you even know how to give a blowjob?" 

He had a point. I never did this before, hell, I didn't know I liked guys before. I always thought Danny was hot, but everyone thinks that Danny is hot. I mean he's a Hawaiian God! But Derek is more than that. He's become my everything, and although we hated each other at first, he always was by my side. I got side tracked because he asked me again.

"N...n...no," I whisper. "I'm sorry." I blushed.

"Why?" He asks. "Nothing to be ashamed about. That's why I am here to teach you."

He goes down on me and compared to his, mines is a toothpick. I have a decent size and he seemed to enjoy it, but I knew that I did enjoy every second I was in his mouth. I thrust my hips to match his sucking rhythm. His mouth felt like the sensation when you put a vacuum hose on the palm of your hand. 

This went on for about ten minutes until I seen stars. He swallowed all of me, not on drop hit the water. My knees buckled as the waves of orgasms crashed over me. With me still inside his mouth, he caught me. Once the last drop was swallowed. It was my turn, I was going to finally taste him. Then he began to wash. 

"What about you?" I ask. I was curious as to why he didn't want me to get him off, doesn't everyone want to get off?

"You will," he says. He smirks. "After prom."

*****

GRADUATION DAY

Now I am at the point where I don't want to jack off. It feels weird now that Derek has done it so many times. I quickly wash and dart into the room. It's 7:53 and I am going to be late, but all of me gave not a fuck; my dad, on the other hand, did. He barges into my room. 

"Stiles, you are just getting out of the shower?" He says. 

"I don't even want to go to graduation," I say. I sit on the bed with my face in my hands, struggling to hold back tears. "Derek isn't going to be there."

Saying his name broke the dam and I just cried. I felt warm, sheltered from the air. If I could rely on anyone, it's my dad. 

"I know that you miss Derek and the team is doing all that they can to find his body," he says. "Once we find it, we will give him the proper burial."

"Thanks, Dad."

I give him a tighter hug. 

"Finding his body is a top priority and finding Kate is a close second."

*****

This is the last time that I am looking at this depressing ass place. I walk to my old locker, it's empty. No picture in sight. Scott has done a great job in cleaning this out. 

"Hey, buddy," Scott yells. He walks over and gives me a hug. "How are you holding up?"

"Barely," I say. I wipe the tears from my eyes. 

"You know Derek wouldn't want you trying and upset today," he reminds me. "You have to leave this place with a bang."

The zombie myself to the football field and wait for the ceremony to begin. I scan the audience in attendance, there's a ton of people here. 

"The graduating class of 2016, please line up in two lines, males on one side and females on the other," was said over a loud speaker. 

"I guess this is the last time we will see each other as high schoolers," Lydia says. 

"Where the hell did you come from?" I ask. 

"The bathroom," she says as if I'm supposed to know her every move. "Had to finish my makeup."

Scott and I just stare at each other. Women, I will never understand them. Then Allison makes her way towards us, she struggles to walk in her high-heeled pumps. 

"I hate wearing stilettos," she grunts. "They are so hard to walk in!" 

"They are not that hard," Lydia says.

"The final call for graduates to line up, the ceremony is about to begin."

The band begins to play the "Graduation March", and all of us get ready to march onto the designated stage. Everyone cheers about finally being done, and I'm miserable. All I could think about is not seeing Derek in the audience. When it's my turn to march on the stage I scan the area and see my dad and Scott's mom cheering for the both of us. This wins a smile. I missed a step and fell onto the stage. 

This day is getting worse and worse. Once the boring keynote person stopped talking and our names were called the ceremony ended; to my relief, I couldn't wait to get home. In the far corner on the left I see a shadow, and as soon as I spotted them they left. 

My heart jumped. Was Derek alive? Did he make it after all? I don't care if he wasn't in the audience, as long as he is here, is all that matters.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has isolated himself from the world and gets a chance to interact with people again. He meets a guy who went through the same thing he's going through, grieving. Stiles learns a bit about grieving at his own pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with grieving!! I hope you guys enjoy.

Sometimes I can't believe that it's only been a month since graduation, and the pain from losing Derek gets no easier, and the hate for Kate grows stronger. If I got a chance to meet her face to face, I would rip her throat out with my bare fingers and laugh about it while she dies from the lack of air. 

My daily routine has become search for Derek's body, eat, sleep, watch TV, and help my dad at the precinct when he needs extra hands. I barely talk to Scott on the phone, and I know that he tries his hardest to help, but what can he do or say that would cheer me up? My brain is flooded with memories. 

Danny called me a while ago to go with him to some new gay club they opened downtown, and of course I backed out. I wasn't ready to leave the comfort of my home and interact with anyone. I know that at some point in my life I have to live again, but right now smothering myself in misery is the only solace I get. 

Many people has told me to stop moping and live life because his death is the example that life is short. I knew the real definition of a cliche, words that are repeated way too much and doesn't help the situation. I know that life is short, I don't need a reminder every ten seconds that I am awake. 

One night I just have come home from the college tour and the guy was talking about graduation, and it hit me that graduation isn't the only time he won't be around. I balled my eyes in front of everyone, I lost it. I couldn't breathe. All I wanted was to be at home watching reruns of action movies. 

Today is a Friday and most of the graduates are still prepping themselves for college by getting drunk, and I am in the house watching a TV show that I have watched a millions times before, in other words, boring myself to death. I toss the remote on the couch and gather my phone to call Scott. I was really nervous. As if I was calling someone back on a date.

"Scott, remember that party that you made a post about?"

"Yeah." 

"I want to go."

"Stiles, I don't know," Scott pauses for longer than needed. "I mean... maybe you shouldn't."

"I am fine," I say pacing the floor in panic. The room shrinks in an instant. I couldn't breathe. I close my eyes to calm myself, but I see is Derek's smile. "I need to get out of this house. I am getting cabin fever."

"Alright, bro, I will be there at nine." Scott hangs up the phone. 

I dash to take a shower, doing that these days has gotten a little easier. Less images of Derek swarm my head. I grab some new clothes that I bought because I still can't go inside my closet. I have made progress though, I have been able to finally open the door; however, I had a nervous breakdown seeing a pair of his jeans. My goal is to be able to wear my favorite hoodie with the chewed up plastic tip, the part that keeps the string from going inside the hoodie. 

I linger around for Scott's arrival. My stomach gnawed because I haven't eaten anything all day. I also don't think drinking on an empty stomach would be the smartest thing.

Scott and Allison reach my door at 9:15. I just found out on FB that the party started at eleven. I should have asked him what time the party started. I am soaked and clammy in this leather jacket. I don't know why I decided to buy a leather jacket in California. Damn H&M with these clothes that don't touch our soil.

"Dude, why the fuck didn't you tell me that the party didn't start until eleven?"

"You didn't ask," Scott says. Scott walks into the house and Allison follows. "Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't have came."

"You know me a little to well, McCall, it's scary." I say closing the door. 

I accompany Allison and Scott in the kitchen. Allison provides me with a hug, and I didn't know it, but I needed it. It was comforting that I didn't have to be the human of steel. 

"I'm your best friend," Scott says. "I don't want you to be alone on a Friday."

"Exactly," she says. "You would have been here watching reruns of Steven Universe alone and moping." 

"Allison and I know that you have been grieving over Derek and we want to give you your space, but we miss you, man." He smacks me on the shoulder. 

"I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems." I whisper. 

"Dude, your problem is that you don't bother us at all," Scott says. 

"We understand that you are hurting, but at the end of the day we are your friends and we want to help."

"Where's Lydia?" I say trying to change the subject. "She never misses the opportunity to outshine some girl in fashion.

"Lydia is at Yale for a summer program," Allison answered. "I know what you are doing and it's not going to work!" She folded her arms and gave me her huntress scowl. She meant business. "When you are ready to talk we will be here, but allow us to be there, okay?"

I give a quick nod. 

"We love you, Stiles," Scott says. He captures me into a bear hug. 

"I know. I know," I say. 

We continue to talk until it's time for us to go to the party. My heart pounds as we approaches my front door. I was sweating profusely. I was nervous and thought about backing out right now. I wasn't ready as I thought I was. I didn't want to be the "moping boy" at a party.

Scott pats me on the back. "You alright, man?" Scott asks. 

"A little nervous," I say. "I haven't been out the house really in weeks." 

"Stiles," Allison taps my shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

*****

The party was nothing special, except that it was glow in the dark and you got free glowsticks when you entered. The music blasting was EDM/House Music, this usually was my favorite kind of music and it would get me in the mood to dance, but I just wasn't feeling it. 

I walked over to the open bar and poured myself a stiff drink. Hoping that the drinks will give me some kind personality boost to have fun. After taking two shots and two mixed drinks, Rum and Coke, I finally am able to loosen up. 

I was ready to finally have some fun. I glance at a guy across the room, he is eyeing me the whole time. He seems kind of nice, and he was cute. I have nothing to lose at this point. His body language matches mines completely, we hugged on the wall for dear life, hoping that no one talks to us. I shuffle towards him and extend my hand, the music was so loud my voice sounds muted. 

We moved to a quieter part of the house. He graduated a year before me and actually finished his freshman year in Bio-chem. He was dragged here by his friend, who is dating the guy who threw the party.

The guy name is Jared. He has neck-length shaggy dirty blonde hair with a goatee to match, with a slight tan, with emerald-green eyes with sparkles of blue, and tall in height. He has on a plain white t-shirt and black jeans with skater shoes.

"What brings you here tonight," Jared asks. "Stiles, was it?"

"Yeah, that's right," I say awkwardly shy. "My two friends, who are a couple dragged me here against my will." 

"I guess that makes us two in the same," he jokes. 

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"Can I be honest with you?"

My mind is racing with many thoughts, like my bad breath or that I was boring him to death or something. I hate boring people and I hate that I am coming off as such, but Derek's death has hit me hard. It's almost as when he died, so did my social skills. 

I just nod and wait for his brutal reply. 

"You seem like you don't want to be here," he says.

I pause for a swift moment. This guy thinks that he's making me, the king of making people uncomfortable, uncomfortable. I plant a fake smile before answering. 

"I don't want to be here," I pause. I sigh. "I could say the same thing about you."

"This isn't my kind of environment," he says. "I am more into concerts and live performances."

"I'm all ears," I say. Now I have to hear about these concerts he attends.

"Maybe one day I could take you to one, you would have lots of fun."

"I would love to." 

I'm in no shape to be dating, but if I were this guy would totally be leaving with my number tonight. I know that I am blushing, and the room is dark enough that it hides my face. I sort of want this guy to kiss me. He's the first guy since Derek that I am actually interested in pursing something.

"Hey," he taps my shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," I say. "Why?"

"You are smiling... beautiful smile, but you have a permanent crying face."  
"I'm sorry, just having a rough time right now."

"I'm all ears, if you want to talk."

I don't even know the guy enough to confide in him. I don't even want to talk about Derek or anything having to deal with him. Of course, one thing about me is that I have no filter, even when I try to create one. 

"My boyfriend was killed a few months ago and that's the reason why I don't want to be here."

"Stiles, the fact that you came here today shows that you are starting to live your life again," he starts. "Mourn at your own pace, but don't stop your Earth because of the loss because that person wouldn't want you to stop your life."

"I'm trying to move past it." I take a hug gulp from my cup.

"Celebrate his life, remember all the good and the bad times, the memories he gave to you, embrace all of it."

He's the first guy that I have talked to that wanted more than sex and alcohol, and actually made me feel like a human being. He understands my behavior and why I am acting this way. That's what I need right now. I love Scott and he's my best friend, but sometimes he just doesn't get it. 

"Everyone expects me to hurry up and return to normal," I wipe my eyes. "That I am being an inconvenience on everyone else because of the way I feel."

He nods and remains silent. 

"Sometimes, it's hard for me to get up in the morning and get dressed because some of his clothes are in my closet," I break down completely, and he gives me a hug.

"You don't have to finish, if you can't, I understand. It's a hard thing to go through."

My jacket has become my permanent napkin. This is the first time I have cried after he died. Most of the times I held it in or just let the tears fall, but I never cried. At a party, none-the-less. Glad the music drown out my cries. 

"I felt the same way when Nigel died," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He points to a picture of a caramel complexion guy. "He died Christmas of last year."

"I'm sorry. Was he your boyfriend?"

"Fiancee."

That made me sad even more. This poor guy lost his fiancee a few months before mine. They were going to get married, they planned their whole futures with one another, and was ripped away as they found happiness. 

"So, you do understand how I feel?"

"No, Stiles, I don't," he says. "Nigel was suffering from an incurable disease and was suffering everyday. I only wanted him to find peace," he smiles. A tear escapes. "Throughout high school he was in and out of the hospital, on different medications and nothing worked. They said he wouldn't make it to graduation, but he did and then some."

I was speechless. His fiancee died and he's doesn't seem sad or angry, he looks relieved. When Derek died, I was mad at the world. I wanted to burn everything to the ground, I wanted to cry for days, I wanted to sleep forever, but Jared seemed different. 

"Everyone moves on at their own pace, Stiles, you have to find yours."

I didn't want to ask this question, but I needed to know. "How did you cope with it?"

"I took it day by day, some days are harder than others. There are times that I find something that I think he would find funny or entertaining, and remember that he's gone," he says. "Those days are the hardest. Realizing they are gone and you can't call them and expect an answer, or visit."

"Seems like all of the days are hard."

"It will at first. I am not going to lie to you, it's never going to be totally easy, but it gets easier to handle."

We exchange Facebooks. I enjoyed really talking to him. This is the first time that someone understood my pain and knew how to talk to me. I know that other people try to help, but they don't realize the underlying truth about a person's death. It will affect you one way or another, and people grieve at their own time. This is the first step of moving on, celebrating the man he was to me.


	3. New Beginnings, Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks have passed since the meeting with Jared, and Stiles leaves for college and freak out about being away from home and being on a plane. All the while he starts questioning his feelings for Jared. He comes to a realization about new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the next chapter on, until winter break, the POV will be from Stiles and some of the main characters since they aren't interacting with him on the physical level.

A few months have passed and it's move in day at school and the sun illuminates my closet door. Today is the day that I will open the closet door. I need my clothes to move on campus. Scott and Jared assist me with this task. It's still hard for me to look at his clothes and not want to cry. 

The closet is the same way it was months ago. His stuff folded neatly on the left, and my stuff spilling onto his on the right. I laugh at myself for a few seconds. 

"Scott, I think he's gone mad," Jared jokes.

Scott laughs and I give both of them the finger. Since Allison moved to France to attend school Scott has had more free time. Well, since he and Allison are nine hours apart, he barely gets to speak with her. Lydia has finished her program and we hung out for a couple of weeks before she had to go back to start. Scott moved in a week ago because he was on the lacrosse team at his school, and came home to visit before I left.

This is the first time that Scott and I are separated for more than a night. This time, it's for months at a time with a few weeks in between and in different time zones. I am going to school in Florida, and it so happens that Jared goes there. He's going to show me the ropes and parties when we get there. Scott is my brother and I am going to miss him while he's in Washington State. He better give them hell. 

"How do you feel?" Scott asks. 

I haven't had any outburst, cried, or had nightmares of that night in a few weeks. Since meeting Jared I had actually slept better. He gave me coping and meditation methods to sleep better. 

"I am not going to say I feel 100% better, but I will say I am at least 97%."

"The other three percent?" Scott asks. 

I know he wants to double check my mental and emotional state before leaving, but I am only taking this a day at a time. 

"Nervous and scared. Never flew before."

"The plane isn't bad unless there's turbulence," Jared says. 

I feel the life and heat drain from my face. 

"Stiles, it's not even windy today," Jared says. "You will be fine."

"How do you say something like that and expect me to remain calm, man?" I throw the pillow at him. 

I finish packing my clothes and look at my half empty room. All that's left are some posters, clothes that I don't need, my bed and desktop. This will be the last time that I am in this room until winter break.

"Let's go!" Scott screams. 

As I am closing the door there's something in the door hinge. A plush toy. I investigate, and it's the stuffed bear that Derek won for me on our second date. I hold the bear close to my heart and am tempted to stow it with me. 

"Why don't you bring the bear with you?" Jared asks. 

"Dude, I know how much Dere-bear means to you," Scott says. 

"I don't need my roommate to make fun of me for having this plush animal." I begin to throw the plushie on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure I can live with you have a plush toy," Jared says. "As long as it doesn't make any noises."

"Dude, shut up!" I yell. 

"I pulled some strings, begging 100 times, and we are now roommates," Jared says. 

"Dude, now you won't be anxious about who you sleep with," Scott says. 

I laugh. Scott always has a way with words. He loves puns and I love him; therefore, I love his puns. Doesn't make sense logically, but none the less.

I stuff the bear in the bag. I zip the bag close carefully, making sure not to catch the fabric. I close the door shut, and my dad is waiting by the steps with teary eyes. He has his arms open to receive one of the last hugs from me for the next couple of months.

Of all the people I am going to miss, he's tied at number one. He has been my hero my entire life, and when he heard about what I was doing, he was my shield. He made sure I was okay and if anyone bad-mouthed me he put them in check. He's my everything and I feel bad for leaving. 

Last night we had a "debate" about me going to Florida for school because I didn't want him to be here alone. He has Melissa, Scott's mom, to look after him. They promoted him at the precinct, so he was going to be busy. I know my dad can handle himself, but he's the last person on this Earth that is my actual parent. He's all the family that I have left. I don't want anything to happen to him while I'm gone. 

"Is that everything?" Dad asks. 

"Yep," I say.

"Let's get going then," Jared says. 

I take one more look at my childhood home and smile. I leisurely walk down the steps taking in the final moment being in this place. I am going to miss this place while I am away and can't wait to come back already.

 

**** 

Once we arrived at the airport my hands and head are drenched in sweat. I had to change my shirt at least twice before leaving. I think I should mention that we arrived at the airport an hour and a half early. 

"Stiles, everything will be okay," Scott says breaking the silence since we got to the airport. 

I can assume why everyone around me is quiet, they don't want to upset me before getting on the plane. I have never flown before and while we were driving I spazzed out. I know I passed out because when I woke up we only had five more miles until we reached the airport. The airport is a 75-mile drive. 

"Guys, can you please say something? All of this silence is making me more nervous."

"We didn't want to say the wrong thing," Jared starts.

"In the car, you almost had a heart and lung attack, and we didn't want to be the cause of you backing out," my dad says. "Unless you just can't handle being in a place, then I would understand and we can go home."

That won my dad an eye roll. I know this is hard for him. His only son is going to college on the other side of the map. He can't drive to me if something is wrong, I can't go to him in the middle of the night when I need to talk, and there's going to be many times when we just can't talk to one another.

"We know this is your first time flying, and we wanted to get your mind off things, but seem to have made it worse by driving on the highway," Scott says. "Every time you saw the airport sign you flipped out."

"I guess the news last night scared me."

"Stiles," Dad turns my head. "You will be fine. That crash happened during a test run of autopilot planes."

No matter what they told me I still was shaking. The knots in my stomach turned 720 degrees. In any second, I was going to projectile vomit all over this floor. 

My dad places his hand on my back. I almost jump out of my skin. My heart never left my throat. 

"Dad, don't do that ever again." 

Everyone laughs at me. Then our flight is called. Doomsday. Okay, maybe it's not that serious, but to me it was. It feels like I'm walking down the corridor to my own death. Everyone rush by to make their flight, and I cinderblock my way to the gate. Once I reach the gate, Scott and Dad both gave me hugs. Scott had to keep my dad from snatching me away with him. This made me feel better that I would be missed from my dad. I know that he would have missed me, but the way he reacted when I was walking through the gate made me not want to go even more. 

"Take care of my son, Jared," Dad says. "If you two decided to take it to the next step, treat each other is respect and dignity."

"Dad!" I scream.

"I will take care of him, sir."

I felt a hand grasping mines, I stare at the hand for a minute and then followed it up to Jared. His smile greets my eyes. I turn away swiftly. 

"See ya, winter break!" Scott yells. 

"You better have some awesome stories about college when I get back," I say.

"Nothing, but," Scott yells. 

"Are you ready?" Jared asks.

All I could do is give a nod. I'm never the one to be speechless, but lately, Jared has been stealing my ability to speak. A part of me wants to ask Jared out, but the rest of me wants Derek. I don't know if I'll ever move on from him, but I want to see where things with Jared could go. 

He seems more of my type than Derek sometimes. Derek hated the music that I listen to, he's more into heavy metal, and although I have some favorites, I am more drawn to EDM and House music. Days when I want to stay in the house and laze around, Derek would make a huge deal and we would have to do some activity. Jared on the other hand, loves the music I'm into and has even recommended me some DJs to try, he loves taking it easy on his day off, and he loves chewing the plastic cap on his hoodies as well. A match made in heaven and it all started at a party.

I often wonder what he thinks of me. As far as being in the friend-zone or being in a relationship. Honestly, I don't know if this is a lust situation or if I actually want to be with the guy, and how could I move on so quickly after Derek died? Isn't there like a time limit to when I can move on? Then my mouth, again, decides to work before my brain can process things. 

"Jared," I pause. Yes, my brain is catching up to my mouth. "I kind of like you and I want to see where this goes." Nope. Wishful thinking on my part, and as soon as the last word leave my mouth I regret it. 

"Stiles," is all Jared gets to say. 

"Yeah. I know. It was stupid. Sometimes my head doesn't catch up with my mouth."

I speed past the gate and onto the plane. I forget that he has the seat next to me. He places his carry on above my head. He sits. 

"You can't blurt that out and not let me answer," he says. "That's not fair to me."

"I didn't mean to say that, it's just that I was waiting for the right time and it never seemed right..."

"Stiles."

"I didn't mean to weird you out or anything, it's just that in the last couple of weeks..."

He kisses me. Like in front of the whole plane. No cares in the world. 

"How did it feel?" He asks. 

"Like a kiss."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"I... didn't. It was like kissing Scott."I lied to him about the kiss. I did enjoy it and wanted to take it further, but maybe at the moment we should slow down and that's okay

"Maybe right now isn't the best time for the both of us."

"Let's wait and see, the future isn't set in stone."

We turn on our music and waited for the flight to take off. Old habits are immortal even in new beginnings. I was terrified at the thought of actually leaving my father behind, but this is something that I need. I need to start my life and truly get over Derek. Sometimes a new beginning doesn't always begin when you leave a situation, sometimes it starts when a realization hits. My new beginning isn't leaving Beacon Hills, my new beginning is finding out who is Stiles Stilinski, while still being myself.


	4. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Scott, Jared, and Stiles as they all adapt to college life.
> 
> Jared has a dark past that he wants to escape. 
> 
> Scott has to face his present relationship with Allison. 
> 
> Stiles has to deal with relationship with Derek and as he finally comes to terms with Derek's death, a phone call throws all that progress away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****PLEASE READ****
> 
> This chapter and other chapters here on out will reference and contain will **self-harm**. Read at your own will.
> 
> I added some tags for this chapter, as well as, adding them as they are needed. The story is still fresh and some of the important tags won't come literally until I am usually working on or done the chapter. Please be patient with me.

Scott's POV:

I arrived back on campus yesterday to my depressing ass dorm room. It's nothing, but an ugly shade of grayish beige. I need to get more posters, but I don't want to get them and the roommate that I have doesn't like them. With Stiles in Florida suffering from minute jetlag I have no one to hang out with.

I lie on the bed staring at the ceiling waiting for when the next meal is available so I can eat. While I am staring at the ceiling my eyelids droop. 

A vibration from my cell phone wakes me up. I have a few missed calls from Allison, two from mom, and a text from Jared. Since the text is easier for me to get out of the way I read that first. 

"Hey, Scott. I need help with Stiles, I kind of like him, but I don't want to seem like I am being too forward. Help!"

I chuckle at the message. I think of what to say before I screw things up between Stiles and himself. I have a couple questions. 

"When did these feelings start? Does he know? What do you want from him?" I send him the questions and it doesn't take long from him to reply. 

"I had these feelings since I kissed him on the plane to shut him up." That is all that I read over and over for about five minutes. 

Then a notification from Allison appears on my screen blocking the message. 

"Please call me."

I exit the text with Allison and continue to read Jared's message. 

"No, he doesn't know because I never told him. I told him that maybe this isn't the right time and I just want to see where things could go with him."

Oh, man! This dude has rejected Stiles pretty much and wanted to unreject him. This isn't going to go well at all, not if he does this immediately. 

"Don't tell him anything. Take your advice, see where this goes and take it from there. You rejected him and although Stiles seem desperate sometimes, he hates getting rejected."

A few text messages later and I fix his dilemma. It was fun helping someone else out on the natural level. For once, no one was going to die or get hurt because of a decision I had to make. 

I return my mom's phone call. She wanted to check if I needed more money for school supplies because now that she is director of the hospital she makes more money. I told her I needed a TV and some snacks, nothing major. I told her I love her and that ended. 

Now the moment I am dreading, Allison. Why is she calling me? I know in my head I should have called her first because she isn't one to call more than once, but I procrastinated because there were no good vibes coming from that text. 

I open the text she sent and reread it twice more. I click the phone icon and called her. 

"Hey, Scott," she says nothing over a whisper. "How are you?"

"Allison, are you okay?" I ask. I jump out of my bed ready to attack whomever hurt here, even if we are separated by water. 

"Yes, I am fine. I just needed to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I am all ears."

Dead silence. Then a sigh. 

"As much as we love each other, we can't work from across the ocean," she says. "I tried, but every time you are asleep, I'm awake and vice-versa. We can't go on for the next four years like this."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Scott, it's just for right now and then when we are done or maybe the summers we can see where they go."

"What's his name?" I ask. I try to remain calm and neutral. I let the tears fall down my face because there's no one here and she can't see me. 

"There's no one, Scott."

"Then why are we breaking up?"

"There is a person I met over the summer when I left and I kind of want of like him."

"So, you cheated on me?"

"No!" She yelled. "I would never do that to you, but that's why I wanted to call..."

"Emotional attachments to someone else is also cheating Allison."

"You aren't here, Scott, you can't give me what I need. I need more than phone conversations and video chats. And you do too."

"I hope he makes you happy, Allison, I hope he can give you all that you want and need."

"Scott, please don't hang up."

"This is the second time we have broken up and honestly I don't want to do this back and forth throughout college."

"I understand. If you don't want further contact I respect that. I love you, Scott, and you will always be my first love."

My voice cracks. "I love you too."

"I have to go," she rushes. "Bye."

The line goes dead. I don't feel anger or rage, I feel hurt and a bit relieved. Since she left our relationship has gone downhill and I didn't want to admit it at the time, but it needed to end. I sit on the bed staring at the ceiling. There's supposed to be a party, I might actually go out and pick make out with a girl or a guy. 

 

Jared's POV

After reading the text from Scott, he's right. I rejected him when I had the chance to say 'yes'. I thought that my intentions were great. I didn't want Stiles to rush into something that he wasn't ready for yet. His boyfriend died a couple of months ago. I had more time to move on from my fiancee. 

As much as I want him back in my life, I know that can't happen. I can't stop my life any longer and with Stiles in the picture, hiding behind my ex's death can't be a wall anymore. 

Stiles wakes up from his nap and walks into the bathroom. His boner isn't exactly hidden neither nor is it lacking. He fight the urge to stare at his boner. Of course like any other guy, I get one too. I clench my legs shut. I think of anything that would help me get rid of this boner. His voice makes my boner even harder, my boner is going to shatter if it gets filled with anymore blood. 

"What is there to do around here?" He says retreating from the bathroom.

I remain still and close my eyes. I'm trying to kill the visual of the man standing in front of me. 

"Are you alright, dude?" 

"Yep," I say. "Just trying to figure something out."

"Okay."

He walks to the open-concept kitchen. 

"This is a nice dorm room. Looks more like an apartment."

"These are one of the nicer ones. They just remodeled."

"Cool," he says. He rummages through the fridge, exposing his perfect round ass. 

Sometimes being a werewolf is a pain in my ass. I am well at hiding it because the community I grew up in hated werewolves, but Stiles has dated a werewolf so it shouldn't be that bad. Stiles' scent is dancing in my nostrils. His lazy unknowing arousing sent is making me twitch. 

I think, while he's still in the fridge I can whack off real quick and then I can actually function. He smelled close. I willingly opened my eyes and he's standing in front of me. He touched my shoulder. 

Then it happened. I came in my pants. I can imagine my face turning a dark red. This is embarrassing. I never had a human do that to me before, not since Nigel. This incident made me break down. I usually can keep some kind of composure, especially when someone else is in the room, but when something makes me think of Nigel I lose it. I can't move my hands from the huge wet spot that is the caused from extreme sex deprivation. 

"Dude, I'm sorry," he pauses. "I don't know what I did."

"Nothing, I have to go."

I speed into my room covering my crotch. I slam the door behind me. I can't imagine what he is thinking about me. I don't care at the moment. I jump in the shower and just stand there just letting the scolding water do it's job, sooth me and cause me pain. 

I look at the marks from the silver blades I used to harm myself when Nigel died. My life hurricaned out of control. Everything was being blown around and I couldn't catch any of it. My proud werewolf parents disowned me when they realized that I like to suck cock in my leisure time. 

I know that I loved life way too much, but wanted to manifest the pain that I felt since they rejected me. One night I went to my dad's cellar and found a silver blade, and cut myself on the thigh. Werewolves aren't allergic to silver like the stories make them to be. I am however very allergic. I just don't heal as fast being exposed to it. Throughout my first semester of freshman year, I kept self-harm as a hobby until my roommate found me in the room performing the act. He freaked out and I was in therapy. 

I couldn't imagine telling Stiles the truth behind the scars on my body. Most likely I will tell him that I got it while challenging another pack member.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. 

"Yeah!" I yell.

"I was making sure you were okay."

"Yeah. Just thinking about Nigel, that's all."

"If you need to talk, I am here."

"Get dressed. I want to take you out tonight."

"Alright," he says, but his voice trails away. 

One day I will tell him the truth about me, but for right now I will keep parts of me in the dark. I don't want to talk about my battle scars to anyone.

Stiles' POV

That was weird the way Jared just ran into his room. Did I do something wrong? I hope I didn't. All I ask was what was there to do around here because I was bored and very new to the area. Orlando was a huge area and I wanted to see what it had besides Disney World. Although, I heard it was nice, even for adults. 

I went to check on him to make sure he was okay. He broke down crying when I touched him. After making sure he was fine, I did what he told me to do, but not before I called Scott. That's weird. His phone never goes to voicemail when I call, but it didn't even ring. 

I send him a text. Now he has me worried. I hate not getting in touch with him because usually bad things are happening when I can't reach him. 

I open my luggage and see the teddy bear right on top. I resist the urge to sob, and find him a home on one of the pre-installed shelves in the room. I sit him on the very top shelf, alone. He deserves his own pedestal, my dere-bear.

I rummage through the rest of my clothes. By the time I picked an outfit, the room mimicked my room at home. I am finally moved in. I will clean this later. 

Jared knocks on the door a couple of minutes later. He glances around the room.

"I know we are getting to be friends, but can you keep your mess contained in the room."

"Yeah."

He smiles. His shiny pearly whites can outshine the sun. I take a quick glance at his attire. It's more preppy casual than normal, so we must be going somewhere that requires to be more dressed. I have noticed one thing, he barely wears shorts, even at the beach. It can be a thousand degrees outside, but he always wears pants. I will ask him another time. 

"Do I have to dress fancy-ish?" I ask. 

"No. Just comfortable."

"Well, I have to get dressed now."

"Alright."

He closes the door very slowly like he was trying to sneak a peek. I gave a quick show, pulling my shorts down just enough to show a little of my crack and he shuts the door. 

This was going to be fun. A new experience in the city. My phone then rings. Derek's name appears on my screen. I panicked and hesitated to answer the phone. I gain the strength to answer the phone.

"Stilinski, you actually answered the phone."

"Why do you have his phone?"

"I know that you want me dead. If you can find me, then, come search for me."

The line goes dead. I throw my phone across the room. Jared barges back into the room. He glances at my phone and then me. 

"What happened from the two minutes I have been gone?"

"My exes murderer called me from his phone.


	5. Fun Times: Part One - Isaac and the New Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles decides to let the phone call conversation go until there's action that he needs to take. Isaac comes to town for a few days while on a case with the Winchester Brothers and finds out that he lives in Florida, of course, he wants to hang out with a familiar face. Dean is dreading meeting this guy that Isaac is trying to set him up with, all the other guys were a waste of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces Dean, Isaac, and Sam. I am still experimenting with what I want to do in the upcoming chapters, but it may come back around like the original. Which means after part two of this chapter, it may be a time jump.

** Stiles' POV **

Jared is now sitting in front of me. He places his hand on my knee. He gives a warm gentle smile. As much as I want Kate dead, I am not giving her the satisfaction of destroying all of the progress that I had made. There will be a time when I will confront her. There's no sense of getting worked up over a phone call. I couldn't do anything from this room, so I choke back my tears.

I looked at the time on my phone. We still had a few hours left in the day. The sun still shines with no signs of setting yet. I think Jared notices me looking outside. 

"Hey, did you still want to go out?" 

Jared's startled me. "What?"

"Did you still want to go out?"

"Yeah. I should finish getting dressed."

Jared exits the room and I jump into the shower. The thing about having your personal shower? No waiting. The conversation with Kate replays in my mind a million times in a span of the fifteen minutes I was in the shower. I finally had enough of a shower. I can't scrub the memories from my brain, so I hop out of the shower.

A part of me wants to call Scott or my dad, but I decide that they have their own lives and until Kate does something physical to me then I would call them. Scott hasn't replied to my texts all day. I will address that once I get back from hanging out with Jared. 

I forget to grab the towel, the air conditioner leaves me freezing and covered in goosebumps. I grab the robe that Derek bought me. It still smells like his cologne. I don't know why the man sprays cologne on the robe, but it smelled nice. I try not to use it much so I don't have to wash it. 

My phone vibrates from where I threw it. Isaac name and picture shows across the screen. I haven't seen him since he left with Erica and Boyd. Why was he calling me? 

"Hey, Isaac, it's been a while."

"Yeah. I heard that you live in Florida, I'm here for a couple of days. We should hang out," he says eagerly. 

Isaac and I never were close to him. as him and Scott, but I did care for the cub. He had no family and was alone. I convinced him to stay with me, but he shot me down repeatedly. He said he wants to see what was out there. My opinion, Beacon Hills had too many bad memories for him and he didn't want to stay. He found a way out and I don't blame him. 

"Yeah," I say while putting the phone on speaker. "I am getting dressed right now."

"There's someone I want you to meet, he's really nice," he pauses. 

"Isaac, what about this person."

He releases a sigh before answering. "He's a lot older than me; than us, but he's really nice."

"Isaac, how old is he?"

"He's 33."

My eyes shoot open in surprise, I mean I didn't have room to talk. Derek was a good six years older than me. But Isaac is only 19, that makes this guy 14 years older than him. The man was a whole teenager when Isaac was a concept. I had to try and be supportive. If this guy makes Isaac happy, then I am happy. 

"WOW! He must be experienced," I say trying to lighten the awkwardness. 

"No," he answers. "He said I am the first guy he's been with, but we are taking it a day at a time."

"How long?"

"Seven months," Isaac says. I hear a voice behind him say 'eight'. "Right," he says to the guy in the background. Then he gets back to me. "Eight months." 

"Is he going to be coming?"

"I'll ask him," he says. "Did you want to come along, Sam?" The man said 'sure'. 

"He says, 'yeah'," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice. "When did you want to meet up?"

"In an hour, I have to get dressed. Text me the address to the place."

"Will do. I am so excited for you to meet him, he has a cute brother too. I'll tell him to come along."

"Isaac, I don't want to..."

"Dean, you should come with us to get out of this damn hell-hole," he yells at someone named Dean. 

Sam and Dean, those names ring a bell, but I can't put the names to anything. I brush it off and wait for Isaac to stop his bickering with Dean. 

"He's coming along, I'll see you in an hour. I will give you the address to the motel."

"Thanks."

Isaac hangs up. I toss the phone on the bed. I finish getting dress and I bang on the door to Jared's door. Jared pokes his door out of the common bathroom. 

"What's up?"

"I'm ready to go."

"Give me a couple of minutes and we can go."

** Dean's POV **

Damn Isaac, he's been trying to set me up on dates to every place we have been. We are hunters for Christ sake. We don't have time for relationships. Sometimes having someone to talk to about this would help me sleep at night. Usually, I have Cass for talks like that, but since the "Battle of the Angels," he has been AWOL a lot. 

I am a bit jealous of Sammy. He has Isaac, someone who understands this part of the world because he's a part of it. He's a werewolf, and usually, he would be dead, but Sammy is head over heels for the boy. He's not the regular werewolves we hunt, he's actually kind of sweet. He helps up detect things that we couldn't in most cases, saving our asses much more times that I like to admit. He enjoys hunting with us, but except when it's werewolves and with good reason. 

"Dean, you should come with us to get out of this damn hell-hole," he yells at me while on the phone. 

One, I think that is the rudest thing you could do while on the phone; two, he's telling this guy who we don't know our names over the phone; three, I wish he would stop trying to set me up with people he meets. I know the kid has good intentions, and he brings a light that Sammy and I haven't seen in years, but sometimes I want to strangle him. 

"I don't want to do anything, but eat a burger, drink beer, and relax."

"You do that all the time! Do something new for once."

"I am. I have never been to Florida."

Isaac rolls his eyes. Getting this kid upset is too easy and funny as hell. 

"Stiles is a funny person. You will enjoy his company."

Stiles. That's Allison's friend that she always talks about. The human in her pack of hunters and supernatural creatures. I have never seen what he looks like and Isaac wants to set me up. I remember Allison calling him a spazz and mentioned that he's hyperactive. This already doesn't make me want to me the kid, but what the hell at least it will be a good story later. 

"Whatever, sign me up." 

"Yes," Isaac shouts. Poor guy on the phone.

"He's coming along, I'll see you in an hour. I will give you the address to the motel," Isaac says. 

Sammy smiles and I scowl. Once Isaac hangs up I give him the look. 

"What?" He asks innocently. 

"What is the number one rule?"

"Don't let people know where we are staying," he repeats the rule. "But it's Stiles. He's not going to care what you guys do. He knows about all the supernatural shit!"

"You could be putting us in danger," I argue. "What if he's with another hunter who doesn't like werewolves and he tries to kill you, then what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invite him without checking on him first."

"It's alright, kid, just think next time because next time could be your life."

"Dean, you don't have to be so hard on him," Sam says. 

"No, he's right, I should have checked on you guys before texting him the address," Isaac says with his head down. "I will tell him not to come. I seem to never do anything right." He pulls out his cell and begins to do what he said. 

"It's not a big deal," I start. "If he's as cool as you say, then what's the harm."

Isaac's light in his eyes return. I hate seeing the kid upset like I hate when Sammy's mad at me. Both of them have me wrapped around their fingers and I hate it. I retrieve a beer and chug it. Isaac and Sam run into the bathroom. I assume to get busy. I crank the music and wait to meet this Stiles. 

** Stiles' POV **

Why am I so nervous? Well, more nervous than usual. It's only a guy and Isaac will be there, so it couldn't be that bad. I pace the floor from the kitchen to the windows of the living room. Jared comes from the bathroom. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I stare at the bloody patches of tissue stuck to his face. I really tried to hold back my laughter, but he looked like the beast from Maggie and the Ferocious beast. Where his beard would be is replaced with patches of tissue. 

"Shut up!" He storms away. 

"Wait, I'm sorry," I continue to laugh. "Jared, come back. Come back." I mimic Rose from Titanic.

"Go to hell, Stilinski," he yells from the bathroom. 

Living with Jared was going to be fun. I remembered that I never told Isaac that I was bringing someone. I texted him before I bring Jared and they punch him in the face or something. 

Jared returns to the living room. He actually is cute with or without facial hair, but then more I look at Jared I am not romantically in like with him. I mean I have feelings for him, but they aren't as strong as they were in the beginning. I think it was being alone for the first in a year scared me. 

I just stare at him. 

"What?" He touches his face. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, you are fine," I look at the time. "We have to get to this address in about," I look at the time again and doing the math. Not a good combo. "In about 25 minutes." 

I shoot him a text with the address. He looks at me with a deadly serious look. 

"What?"

"They are in Tampa which is an hour in a half, tops." 

Maybe I should have asked Jared the distance between here and Tampa. I shoot Isaac another text about the distance and the location. He sends one back saying that they are in Orlando and that it is only a 15-minute drive. 

"Then he sent the wrong zip code," Jared says. "Tell him to resend the address." 

I text him back. An unknown number texts me the address. 

"Who is this?"

"Dean. Isaac texted you the wrong address."

"Okay. I am on my way."

"See you."

Dean is kind of rude. I don't like him already and the mood I am in, he will get socked in the face. 

"Let's head out."

*****

We arrive at the motel that Dean texted us. It looks upscale for a motel. It looks clean. We wait for Isaac to open the door. They are on the second floor. Fuck my life. Isaac waves for me to come up. 

Jared is totally hesitant. His whole demeanor changes from when were in the car. We were having a good time, laughing and joking around, but now it seems like he wants to fight someone. 

"Are you coming?" I ask half way up the stairs. 

"I am not getting good vibes from this place," he says. 

"Nothing bad is going to happen. Now come on."

Jared reluctantly follows me up the steps. We reach the room with Isaac, a tall man, and a shorter man. 

"Stiles," Isaac rushes towards me. "How you been?" He gives me a bear hug tight enough to snap my snipe in half. 

"Isaac, I would love to ability to walk."

"Sorry," he puts me down. 

"This is Jared."

Isaac extends his hand and Jared doesn't move except to fold his arms. Isaac drops his hand. 

"Nice to meet you too, Jared." 

"I didn't know that you were bringing someone who isn't house trained," Dean says. 

"Dean," Isaac and Sam yells. 

"Sorry about him. He doesn't have manners until he has at least three beers," Isaac jokes. 

"That's why he just talks without thinking, the alcohol drowned the left of his tiny ass brain," Jared says. 

"I will pump you with lead if you keep talking," Dean reaches for his gun.

"Hey!" Isaac yells. "I didn't invite people for you to play target practice, Dean!"

"He's the one being a dick," Dean says. 

Dean wasn't lying. He barely knows Isaac and he was being standoffish. I pull him off to the side. Isaac's werewolf hearing was going to pick this up. "Jared, what is up with you?"

** Jared's POV **

What is up with me? Isaac is a werewolf who is sleeping with a hunter. That is my issue. I mean Isaac obviously is a turned wolf because if he weren't he would be reacting the way I am. My instinct is telling me to protect myself. 

"I know you are a werewolf," Isaac whispers only loud enough so I can here. "I am too, but you are safe."

"Not with Rambo trying to shoot me."

"I will let him know."

"Does Stiles know you are a werewolf?"

"Yeah. His best friend turned me."

"Scott turned you?" I ask. I knew Scott was an alpha, but I didn't know he turned someone. "Yeah, by accident."

"I assume you didn't tell Stiles. You should tell him. Go ahead. I will deal with Dean."

** Dean's POV **

I am pissed off right now! How dare this asshat come here and act like he paid for the place? He needs to realize who he is dealing with. I take shit from no one. He thought he's going to insult me and I stand here and take it? That's his first mistake. Isaac is whispering to him. I can barely hear him. 

His friend though on the other hand, is usually too scrawny for my taste. When I do go after guys I like them on the muscular side. I'm not that muscular myself, but I do think I have a nice tone. For some reason I want him. He's cute. He has a couple of moles on his face and neck from what I can see. He's a bit stand-offish, which I am assuming is from meeting us. After talking to his friend he seems to be more relaxed.

"So, which one is Sam?" Stiles asks. 

Sammy raises his hand. He extends it and Sam accepts. 

"Isaac does like to climb trees," he jokes. That joke never gets old. That got me to chuckle. Sam shoots me with daggers and I stop. 

"I mean, it was clever," I admit. 

"So, you must be Dean," he offers a handshake. I accept. His hands are soft and rough at the same time. This kind has been through some things and I am curious to know. "So by default, you must be the oldest because you are shorter," he says. 

That got a laugh out of me. Not only is he witty and sarcastic, but he's cute. He threw the bait and I'm biting. He's a bit too young for me, but I want to know him more. He has an old soul about him. 

"Let's get ready to eat," Isaac says. "I'm hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you guys like the switch in POVs. Also, with that who you guys want to hear from more/less. Thank you for reading.


	6. Fun Times: Double Dates and Apple Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last chapter. 
> 
> After Dean forced Jared to leave, the four men enjoy an awkward double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it's been a while. I've been busy looking for employment and didn't have much of an urge to write the chapter.

** Stiles' POV **

I know Isaac is trying to help out here, but I don't need anyone to set me up. If I wanted a boyfriend I could have went with Jared, but then again he would be a rebound. My first impression of Dean was a hot-headed man with a trigger-happy finger. A part of me is hesitant to want to get to know the guy, but it's the hesitant part that makes me want to know him. I want to know what's underneath the slick-mouthed idiot's exterior and hope the part of him that makes me hesitant isn't the real him. 

We drive to a restaurant that Jared suggests. They supposed to have this great steak. I love steak! Jared tried his hardest to make conversation, but I wasn't in the mood for talking, especially after the altercation that just happened, and the phone call from Kate marching through my mind. I hope the rest of the night isn't as awkward as the car ride over. We walk in the door and it's a whole bunch of people waiting for seats. This place must be as good as Jared said, I mean in Beacon Hills there are never lines like this for food; more for the nightlife. 

I texted Scott a few times in the car and no reply. I don't know what's up with him, but his vanishing act has me a bit anxious. I try to swallow the huge anxiety-caused lump in my throat. Usually, when something like this happens, nothing good comes after. Jared's hand on my shoulder startles me. 

"Are you alright?" He whispers in my ear. "You have been checking your phone the whole ride here."

"Yeah," I try to push all of the negative thoughts out my immediate consciousness. "Just was expecting a call from Scott."

Jared nods his head and walks to the hostess to let them know that we have arrived and changed the number of people in attendance. She grabs five menus and walks us to our booth. She places the menu our table and after telling us the name of our waitress walks away. 

As I stare at the menu, I also steal a couple glances at Dean. He has apparently been taking some of me because the last time I looked, we locked eyes. We both went back to our menus. I know I am blushing at this point. I tried to hide the menu in my face, but then the look on Jared's face says otherwise. He was angry and I didn't need to be a werewolf to smell his scent. 

Then the waitress startled me out of my guilt. She was a pretty brunette, looked about my age with light brown eyes and a natural dark caramel complexion. Her hair was done in a bun with neatly cut bangs. Don't ask how I know what bangs should look like, I just do. 

"Hey, guys, my name is Ayesha and I will be your waitress tonight," she starts. "Can I start you guys with any drinks?"

Everyone orders their drinks and she politely leaves the table to retrieve them. My mind is not even worried about ordering food because I default to my usual, chicken fingers and mashed potatoes. You can't fuck those up. I am focused ways to steal glances at Dean. His green eyes entice me for some reason, and his jaw line and five o'clock shadow intrigues me. He catches me looking and I try to act natural, but knock over the salt. 

"Better throw some over your left shoulder," he says without removing his eyes from the menu. This draws the attention of the other three guys in the group. 

"What?" I blink absentmindedly. 

"You spilled salt, it's bad luck so throw some over your left shoulder to counter the bad luck," Dean explains. 

"Only grandpas and old men believe in superstition," Jared seethes. 

"Here we go, a comment from the peanut gallery," Dean says agitated. "Mr. Oracle knows all of the life answers, please tell me, when will I kill you," Dean comments with a face smile. 

"I will like to see you try," Jared says. 

I restrain Jared to the seat, but Dean barely moves. 

The waitress comes back with our drinks. "Are you guys ready to order?"

"Give us another five minutes, please?" Sam asks. 

"Sure," he struts away from the table. 

"You know what," Jared takes out his wallet and smacks ten dollars on the table. "I am not going to be sitting here all night and taking shit from Uncle Grandpa over here."

"How am I going to get home?" I ask. He is my ride. 

"I don't know, I guess call me when you are done; if it's not too late."

"Are you at least going to be local?" I ask. 

Before Jared answers Dean comments. "You just leave your friend stranded while you go and jerk off?"

"Dean!" Sam yells. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The bickering gains the attention from the whole place. I am annoyed, I rise from the seat ready to follow Jared, but Isaac pulls on my arm. The look in Isaac's eyes breaks the rest of my heart. I know he set this whole thing up for me to have a good time, and I won't let this jackass ruin his plan. I take my seat next to Isaac. 

"I'll call a cab when I'm done. You can go." I pick up the menu. Dean does have a point, what kind of friend leaves his friend behind when they get a little uncomfortable? There are many of times when Scott has gone places and I felt so out of place, but I would never abandon a friend. I guess he wasn't really a friend. 

"Okay," Jared storms out of the front door. 

"Bye," Dean waves. He then turns his gaze towards me. "I'll take you home." He winks. 

"Seriously, Dean? You couldn't be nice for one second?" Sam says with buried annoyance. 

"Not my fault he can't take simple banter," Dean responds. "I think I am going to get a burger."

At this point, I have already formed my opinion of Dean. I wish Isaac didn't go through so much work to make this happen because I really want to leave. He chased out Jared because he's being a dick. I don't understand what the hell is wrong with him, but I can't bite my tongue anymore. This shit has to stop. 

"What the fuck is wrong with your attitude?" I blurt. 

"Excuse me," Dean says offensively. 

"You heard me, but in case you didn't hear, grandpa, what the fuck is wrong with your attitude?" I say as slow as I could. 

He laughs at me. That gets me fumed even more. He's lucky we are in public because I would have punched him in the mouth. Probably wouldn't cause much damage, but enough to bust his lip. This man walks around here all tough and shit like he's Thor and we are all beneath him!

"I like you, kid."

"I am nineteen, the same age as Isaac, thanks!"

"Guys, calm down," Isaac pleas. "We have to order food, so can you guys pick what you want?"

Before I can finish my thought, Ayesha returns to take our order. Now everything about Dean annoys me, even the meal that he orders. Everything makes me was to grab the fork and stab him, but then I think of jail and the news headline back in Beacon Hills, 'Sheriff's Son Arrested For Attempted Murder'. 

"Stiles, I have to admit, you have some balls for a twig," Dean comments. 

"That's it!"

I go to throw a punch, but Isaac grabs on to my waist to sit me down. 

"I am sick of your shit! If you were going to be a dick the whole time I wouldn't have come!" I am shouting loud enough that the manager has to come over. 

"May I ask you to quiet down, sir? You are disturbing the rest of the guest."

I glace around the room and everyone is looking at me. I steal a sip of my drink. He reminds me of Derek in every way. The alpha male. Always have to have his way. Show that he is the big man on Earth; that he's tougher than all of the people in the place. 

"You kids these days don't know how to take a joke," Dean sips on his beer.

"You assholes don't know how to give a complement," I retort. 

Dean smiles. Damn it! He has a cute smile. One of my main weaknesses. 

"I didn't mean to upset _you_ ," he says. 

I noticed that he put an emphasis on 'you' as if he meant to get Jared upset, so that... it clicked. 

"If you didn't want me to bring a friend why didn't you say that?" 

"Isaac didn't tell me you were bringing anyone." Dean glares at Isaac. 

"To be fair," Sam jumps in. "Isaac didn't know until the last minute."

Sam reminds me of the protective side of Derek, how Derek would defend me over any little matter. Usually, many people, including my father, has mistaking Derek's defense as him speaking for me or that I'm too pathetic and human to defend myself. It wasn't that at all; I had a voice, believe me, but it was more than just standing up for me. It was more of a warning, and Sam was warning Dean to 'Pipe the Fuck Down'.

"I was looking forward to the double date, you would usually be too young for me, but what did I have to lose?"

I was dumbfounded. Dean has a gentle side. I check the floor for cracks or lava. The floor was still intact. 

"Did you lose something?" Sam asks. 

"Nope. Making sure that hell didn't crack open because Dean is actually being a nice decent human being."

The two men snickered while Dean looked as if he's going to whoop my ass. 

"If Hell would have risen, you wouldn't be making that joke," Dean says. He takes a sip of his beer and the table is silent. 

"Why did you act like a dumb-ass?" I asked. 

"Dean doesn't know hot to... 'people'," Sam jokes. 

"Shut it, Sam," his husky voice cuts through my ears. 

"What?" Sam shrugs. 

Isaac releases a huge laugh. I haven't seen this kid laugh so hard in my life. When we met Isaac he was a wreck, but Sam bought the best out of him, he seems alive and healthy. If Sam can bring out this side of Isaac that no one has seen, then he was alright with me.

"Dean," I call to get his attention. "If you want a redo, we can do something after we leave here. I have Googled a couple of things before leaving Cali," Then I noticed the look on Isaac, a huge grin. "Isaac, stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"The 'Isaac' look when your plan is actually working."

"I don't know what you mean, Stiles."

"Yes, you..."

"Food," he jumps for joy. 

"Yes," Dean says preparing his silverware. 

I'm not going to lie. I was too confused. 

"I want a redo," Dean says. 

"Oh," I say. "Okay."

*****

**_Isaac's POV_ **

At the beginning of the night, I was annoyed and angry. Dean was being a dick to Jared, who is actually a nice person, he angered Stiles; what was he going to do next? Anger Sam?

I admit when I first met Dean, I wanted to rip his throw out with my teeth to spare Sam the many more years with the miserable fuck, but then I actually hunted with Dean and gotten to know him a little more and he wasn't that insufferable. He told me the stories about his father and the reason behind their hunting. It's really a sad life if you think about it. I still haven't told Sam why I left Beacon Hills, I told him a story about how I wanted to go on a year-long road trip after high school, but somehow turned into two. 

How could I tell him that my father used to beat the living shit out of me, and lock me in freezers when I was a "bad" boy? How can I tell him I was turned and a lizard, with paralyzing abilities killed my father? I know that I should tell him the truth about me, that I ran away, but I don't want him to judge me. I mean I didn't know I could be into dudes until I met Sam, he found me at the lowest point of my life. 

Everyday was a sky of black with thunderstorms before Sam. Living and waking up was as bad as being slowly poisoned with wolfsbane and mountain ash. Actually, that would have been a much absolute pleasure of daily torture. 

I witness the banter between Dean and Stiles and seeing Stiles interact this much since Derek's death. My plan is working, and if they do end up together then we would practically be brothers. I always wanted a brother or siblings, for that matter. I try to hide my huge grin, but Stiles glares at me from across the table. 

"Isaac, stop looking at me like that!" Stiles yells. 

"Like what?" I try to play it off, but my plan was working. 

Stiles needed a break from his own thoughts and heartache. To be quite honest, I admired him; he been through so much being a human in Beacon Hills. Allison was a huntress, she was trained to take on the supernatural; Lydia was a banshee, she was a passenger for death and was dragged into the supernatural world; Scott and I are werewolves, enough said about that, but Stiles was a human. Many of them would have snapped after they seen half of the shit he saw. He was strong. He had to be for the rest of the humans who couldn't fight or believe the supernatural. 

"The "Issac" look when your plan is actually working."

"I don't know what you mean," I reply. 

"Yes, you..."

I smell the food that the waitress is carrying, but this also bought a distraction that I needed from that conversation. 

"Food!" I blurt out. I don't know why I blurted that out as if I was a kid. I think at one point I jumped. I would never live this down, not from Dean who smirked at my actions. 

Stiles agrees to a redo with Dean, and I get to have some alone time with Sam. That was an activity I would enjoy. 

*****

**_Stiles' POV_ **

We finish our meals in silence, I think we were more hungry than we thought. We pay for the food and tip, we decided to skip dessert, to my unsatisfactory. I wanted to try that new apple pie a la mode they added to their menu. 

'Fuck!' I think to myself. Thanks to Dean I don't have a ride back home, and they way I was interacting with Dean, Jared isn't going to come and get me. 

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Dean's voice breaks my thoughts. 

"What?" I respond. I try to remain cool. 

"Come on," Dean motions me to come to the car. "I was promised a redo and promised you a ride home."

Why did I feel as though I am going to regret this redo? Where were we going? I speed over to the car. He was my only option at the moment. 

"Where did you want to go?" Dean asks. 

I look over at Isaac for ideas, but of course, he and Sam wouldn't wait to tear each other's clothes off. Great. I actually have to converse with this idiot. I am going to so kill Isaac when he is done with his Sam-Session. 

"I don't know what is around here?"

"I thought you were from around here?"

"No, man, I'm from California."

"Okay. Let's get dessert."

"We could have gotten some while we were in there."

"There's this diner with some good ass apple pie."

"Okay." I didn't even put up a fight. A part of me was finally tired of fighting and being a smart ass. 

I am going to _really_ kill Isaac, or give him a huge hug. Although Dean isn't a replacement for Derek, he's a great escape from the constant replay of events of the past few months. 

*****

**_Derek's POV_ **

I don't know how long I have been in these chains. The constant pain from hanging from the ceiling prevented me from getting any sleep. The smell of my burning flesh makes me sick, the itch of it trying to heal kills me. My eyes have not seen daylight in I don't know how long. I don't even know how much time has passed. One thing gave me the hope and will of killing Kate Argent. Stiles. His smile, his warm touch, his warm brown eyes, and most importantly his love. 

Besides my family, minus Peter, no one has seen the person inside the brooding walls I built. Took me years to build them and Stiles destroys them in weeks. 

I hear a door open. "Who the hell is there?"

A male's voice answers me back. "Your food delivery."

I feel the jab of a needle in my neck. Wolfsbane. This has become a constant routine these days. Questions, Abuse, Food with a wolfsbane shot, and all over again. The dick who is bringing me my food has no idea that my wolf is getting used to the shots. I'm becoming more and more immune to the shot. This shot is a higher dose, but I can manage. 

Tonight or today is the last that I am in this fucking place. 

As soon as he finishes the shot, the wolfsbane does its job, weakens me, at least that's what I want him to think. He unlocks my chains. I rub the healing burns. He throws the tray at me. 

He walks out of the room. His mistake. Once I devour my once-a-day meal, he comes back in and he attempts to chain me back up, but I break his wrist and snaps his neck. I search for the keys, which is hard for me in the dark, but some time later I find them. I search for the keyhole and unlock the door. I look to my left and then right. Darkness. Thankful for it because I think the light will get me caught, and since I have supersonic hearing, I can hear footsteps.

I am on my way, Stiles. I know you are mourning, I can feel it and I don't want you to cry anymore. I don't want you to hurt anymore. That's my only goal at the moment, you're my only goal. 

"I love you," I whisper to myself. Hearing those three words from him is the only thing that keeps me going.


	7. Last Night's Fun, Next Morning's Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning arrives and Stiles wakes up, but not at his apartment with Jared, but with Dean. 
> 
> Scott also wakes up with an unexpected someone. 
> 
> Derek is back in the picture and his only goal is to reach Stiles.

**Stiles' POV**  
  
I don't know how I got back to Dean's hotel or what the hell happened. All I do know is the sun is raining pine needles in the form of sun rays. A marching band drummer is using my brain for practice. I don't want to get out of bed, not only because of the awful hangover but because I am freezing; thanks to the air conditioner.  
  
I am not wearing a shirt or clothes for that matter. I'm freaking out at this point! Why the fuck am I naked? Did I... Oh shit! Before the thought of checking pops in my head, the bed move. Of course, I screamed. Dean comes from under the covers.  
  
"We," that's all I can say.  
  
I am hoping that he says no that I puked all over my clothes. As much as I can't stand cliches that is one cliche I will allow. My wish didn't come true, he pulls the covers back exposing his naked... glory. The man was thick, not coke can thick, but enough to rip someone open.  
  
"Yes," Dean jumps out the bed as if it's normal for him. "We had lots of fun, well, at least I did."  
  
"I let that thing anywhere near me?"  
  
"No, you cried like a little girl before I got the tip in," he walks to the fridge and retrieves a beer.  
  
"Good so we just," I did the jacking-off motion.  
  
"No," he takes another sip. "We went all the way to hanky-panky town, and then some." He takes five steps to reach me. "I never let anyone get on top," he winks and proceeds to the bathroom.  
  
I plop down on the edge of the bed, almost falling off. I search for my phone. I need to know if Scott contacted me. One text message. Usually, I would snap on him for sending one message, but I am relieved the man is alive. I speed dial him, I don't know when nervousness seeped in, but I was nervous as hell.  
  
"Hey, bro," Scott starts. "How is the sunshine?"  
  
I know Scott better than his father knows him. He needs an ear and I am going to give it to him.  
  
"Scott, what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," there's a long pause. "Just recovering from a party."  
  
"You went to a party?"  
  
"I don't know why you are so surprised," he chuckles. "We partied all summer."  
  
He was right about one thing, he and the usual gang were partying all summer, pregaming for college parties. I was dragged along because I didn't want to acknowledge that I was getting cabin fever.  
  
"I thought you would be exhausted from all of the partying."  
  
"Well, I am a werewolf," he whispers. "So, I recover fast, but after last night's party, I think I met my match."  
  
"So, you actually got drunk last night?"  
  
"Yeah," he laughs. "I finally got wasted and it was awesome!"  
  
"You weren't the only one," I say. "I didn't even go home last night."  
  
Dean then steps out of the bathroom, no towel on. My boner was telling me that he was ready for round two, and to be honest the rest of me wanted to know or remember what his body felt like. Scott talked about someone he met at a party and it didn't cross my mind that he was with Allison. All I can focus on was Dean's lightly hairy ass bent over in front of me. He didn't even search for clothes, he just sat on the bed next to me.  
  
"Uh-huh," I say to make Scott think I was listening.  
  
"So, what should I do?" He asks.  
  
"About what?" I ask with my gaze locked on Dean's growing erection. The horny teenager side of me is coming out and I can't help it.  
  
"Allison," he says frustrated.  
  
"What about her?" I get my head back in the conversation.  
  
"Dude, I knew you weren't listening," he yells at me. "You know your ADD can be quite annoying."  
  
Yeah! My ADD is to blame, or maybe the man next to me is pretty much telling me he's ready to jog my memory of last night, and I was ready for the memory to flood.  
  
"Asshole," I start. "I have ADHD."  
  
"Sorry, I really need your advice and you aren't paying attention."  
  
"What advice do you need?" I gasp from pleasure.  
  
Dean starts kissing my neck. I know Scott heard it because it was pretty loud! Shit!  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Nothing," I move from Dean's lips. "Just a bug."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"You never answered the question."  
  
"Allison and I broke up."  
  
I jump off the bed tripping on one of the legs and landing on my ass in the air. I can't even look at Dean right now, I know his gaze will be mocking with a dash of lust, and the lust part I can't handle.  
  
"Dude, I heard something, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," I get off the floor. "I just tripped."  
  
I can feel Dean staring at me. I forgot I was naked. I didn't care. I think a part of me wants him to see, to see if he wants to continue this. His leaking dick says otherwise, but he waits patiently on the bed. Not even touching himself. My erection is hurting like hell, I have to get Scott off the line.  
  
"What do you mean you broke up with Allison?" I continue.  
  
"She met some dude in France and..."  
  
I cut him off. "She cheated on you?"  
  
"Not physically, but emotionally, and I can't blame her."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
Then Dean is in my vision. He places his calloused hands on my shoulder. He then moves in closer, I thought he was about to kiss me, but then moved lower to my neck. He found my spot! My boner knew it as well. Dean grips it, and a moan escapes. I feel horrible and a rush of exhilaration. I couldn't focus on Scott anymore.  
  
"I feel like my best bud-slash-bro isn't paying attention to me," Scott huffs.  
  
I separate Dean and myself, but not before teasing him with a kiss.  
  
"Stiles, if you can't talk, I understand," Scott's voice is filled with misery and heartache. "I should go."  
  
"If you hang up on me, I will send you items soaked in mistletoe and mountain ash," I say. "Look, Allison broke up with you because of the distance, she has a good reason to end things. You are in Cali and her in France, even with summers, that isn't enough time."  
  
"I know," he says with a low tone.  
  
I hate this; I am having the time of my life and he's miserable over Allison. I should call her later to get her side of things.  
  
"Enjoy the next four years because once we are done, we are officially adults."  
  
"Are you good in Florida?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I was thinking of transferring next semester."  
  
"That's great," I almost jump for joy but keep my composure in front of Dean. "You would love it here."  
  
"I bet, but I have to let you go, you need to finish getting laid," he chuckles.  
  
"Wha..." I couldn't even form a complete sentence.  
  
"See ya, bro."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I am dumbfounded, was I that obvious? Shit!  
  
"Now we can finally get started," Dean says with a grin. "Last night we were drunk, so I couldn't do what I wanted to do, but now that I am sober."  
  
"I can't wait!" I kiss him with excitement.  
  
**Scott's POV**  
  
I hate being the only one stuck in Cali. Lydia is off at an Ivy League school, Allison is in France, and Stiles is in Florida. I don't hate it here, I just miss my friends. At least one of the people from our friend group is still here. I stare at a sleeping Ethan in my bed.  
  
Ethan turned out to be my roommate and one too many drinks led to us, having a little too much fun, but I don't regret it. Isn't this supposed to happen when you are in college? I mean that's what people say all the time. As werewolves, we sobered up before we decided to do anything. I just can't believe he's my roommate. A part of me wonders what happened to him and Danny. I knew Danny went to a school overseas like Allison. I don't want to be _that_ guy.  
  
Ethan shifts a little before feeling the bed. I can bet he's searching for me.  
  
"Hey," he says sleepily.  
  
"Afternoon."  
  
"Afternoon?" He looks at the time on his phone. "I can't believe I slept in this late. Last time I did that was when" he pauses. "Nothing."  
  
I just stare at him. I can read it in his face. He misses Aiden, his twin brother. He feels lost without his other half. Deaton told me that twin supernatural creatures have a special kind of bond, and when one is taken away the other will feel empty for the rest of their lives. I don't want Ethan to feel that way. He seems better than he did months ago.  
  
"Ethan," I pause. I want to make sure I don't intrude on his grief. "I'm here if you need an ear."  
  
"Thanks," he whispers. He turns over towards the wall.  
  
Fuck!  
  
I messed up. I didn't want to upset him.  
  
"You didn't upset me," he says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said you didn't want to upset me. You didn't," he turns back over.  
  
"Every now and again I think about Aiden, and the other about Danny," he says. "Scott, last night was the first time that I didn't cry over them or think about them," he sits up on the bed, making sure that the sheets covered him. "It felt awesome to finally do something other than cry. My whole summer was spent crying."  
  
"Ethan, you could have called us."  
  
"I tried. No one picked up," he wipes the tear from his face. "Felt as though I wasn't part of the pack again."  
  
That was far from true, Ethan was part of the pack. He was one of us. Also to be fair he ran off with Danny right after graduation. We didn't know how to get in contact with him outside of social media.  
  
"Well, I'm here now," something inside me possessed me to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I'm here now," I hugged him.  
  
He broke down in my arms. It didn't bother me because I dealt with this with Stiles. I kind of enjoy the break from the supernatural and just be human. I kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I would like to see where this goes."  
  
I never thought about being with another guy before. I was always with Allison, so I never had the chance to explore what else was out there. My wolf seems to like the idea, and to be honest so do I. Something that Derek told me, "if the wolf jumps for joy, then it's a situation you will enjoy."  
  
"Me too," I say. Wait until I tell Stiles, he's going to die.  
  
**Derek's POV**  
  
After spending what felt like hours escaping the place where they held me, I finally broke free. The fight left me with a couple bruises and cuts, and they weren't healing as they should. They were healing way too damn slow. I needed to find a place to rest. All I could think of was Stiles and how he will be mines soon.  
  
The light stings my eyes like bees. I took nature for granted before I was captured. It was really a sight to see, once I could actually see. At least I have an idea of where I was by my surroundings. It was a mini-desert area. I have been here when I was younger, so that means I am still is California. That's a good sign, but I don't have the energy to walk anywhere.  
  
I can hear more of the hunters coming after me. Exhaustion starts to consume me, I have to make myself scarce. I am not being captured again, especially after I spent all this time breaking free. I strip my clothes and turn into an actual wolf, and make a run for it. I keep running until I finally reach a town.  
  
I can't transform into a human just yet. I have to make sure I stay clear of people. Great, there is a city full of people. What the hell am I going to do?


	8. Old Loves Don't Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time jump between the beginning of the semester and mid-semester has everyone confused about their feelings.

Stiles’ POV

A few months have passed since I first met Dean. The semester lags along, and I can’t wait until winter break, that means I can see Dean again. Although, sometimes my heart screams for Derek. I guess it’s because he’s my first love and he will always have a place in my heart, but I have to look ahead and not look behind.   
Isaac and I have become very close in the last couple of months. We have two classes together, and they leave me the most bored. 

My acting professor seems very bitter about the subject and only teaches because he failed to make something happen in his life. He’s great at what he does, and I can’t believe why he didn’t make a name for himself, but I don’t want to be an actor. Isaac, on the other hand, drinks everything the man lays on the floor, even if it’s poison.   
One night, in a drunken stupor, Isaac and I decided to indulge in our hopes and dreams. We confessed our greatest aspirations after college. That’s when I learned that Isaac wants to be married and a successful actor, and then have kids later on. 

I confessed that I wanted to be a sheriff like my father. Not a typical sheriff though, I wanted to start a division for the supernatural. I want this program to go nationwide. Beacon Hills, in my opinion, would have been safer if the force believed in the supernatural, or at least to look beyond the ordinary. I’m going to change the way the police force do things. 

“Hey,” Isaac taps my shoulder. “Can you help me with soliloquy for my play assignment?”  
“Yeah, of course, Isaac,” I give a smile at Isaac. I can’t help but be proud of Isaac. He’s come a long way from the kid who is scared of freezers, with good reason obviously, but now he writes plays about his life. 

“Are you sure you want to write about your abusive father?” I whisper.   
Isaac hesitates to answer. His hands shake. Oh shit! I don’t know if he’s scared or angry. Isaac’s facial expression doesn’t change. The play is good, but it gets dark fast. I learned things about Isaac that I couldn’t handle if it happened to me. 

“Sam suggested that I write something from the heart,” Isaac grips his pen. “It should help me begin to cope.”  
I hesitate to interrupt; he’s in the middle of spewing his feelings. Everyone else in the class focuses their gazes on Isaac. Then an idea strikes my mind. This explanation he’s giving me, it’s his soliloquy. I fish for my phone. I record the remainder of his thoughts.   
“How do you cope?” Isaac asks. “Is it simply to repress or a constant stream of remembrance?”  
I don’t know if the question was serious, but the tears that soak his baby-face states otherwise. Isaac spent most of his life hiding from his feelings that they are catching up to him and he’s crumbling. Isaac rises from his seat, collects his things, and barges out of the classroom. Class doesn’t finish until another twenty minutes. 

Of course, I do the same and chase after Isaac. The hallway is empty. I close my eyes and focus on the quiet of the hall. There’s lots of chatter from other classrooms. Then I hear someone crying, found him.   
Oh yeah. Being possessed by a demon fox left some significant side effects. Now, I can control fire, have wolf-like speed and powers, except that I transform into a nine-tailed fox at will.   
I follow Isaac’s sniffles to the basement bathroom. Isaac is in full mental breakdown. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked the question, or maybe Sam’s suggestion wasn’t the best idea for Isaac to follow.   
“Isaac?” I slowly enter the bathroom. I didn’t want to startle him and then end up a scratching post for a werewolf.   
Isaac cries lead me to the middle stall. Thank God for old fashion bathroom stall locks. I use my belt buckle to break into the booth. My heart breaks from the sight of a broken Isaac. His eyes are red from crying; his shirt soaked from wiping the tears. 

“I miss Sam,” Isaac cries. I inch closer to Isaac. 

I understand his pain and need. I miss Dean a little. They had to work a couple of cases on the east coast. That was slightly over two months ago. Sam was the super glue that kept Isaac together, Isaac’s words; I think Sam is the distraction that keeps Isaac from dealing with life, no fault on Sam, but all on Isaac. 

“Maybe you should focus on yourself,” was all I had said before Isaac pushed me out of the stall. 

“Fuck you, Stilinski,” he blurts. “You don’t know shit about how I feel.”  
“Then talk to me, Isaac,” I take a huge breath. 

“Like how Scott tries to talk to you, but you make it all about you.” Isaac strolls towards the bathroom. His statement pisses me off to no end.   
I do what any logical person would do; I threw my sneaker at him. That angers him, better than listen to him wallow in self-pity.   
“I’m there for every fucking body, every fucking werewolf in our pack: Scott, Ethan, you, and the few newbies Scott found at school! When is someone going to take care of me for once  
?”

Isaac gazes towards the ground. 

“Oh, now you feel sorry, but you weren’t when you accused me of being a self-centered prick,” I close the distance between Isaac and myself. I never noticed how cute Isaac was until I got a closer look or I’m just horny. “I’m tired of catering to werewolf drama. You, Scott, and Ethan are the most crybaby wolves I have ever met, and I dated the King of Broods, Derek.”

“Why are you our friend then?” Isaac asks.   
“Because I love you all, idiot!” I scream. “But you all need to grow some fucking balls and face your issues head on. Stop running or crying about people who give two shits about you.”

“Are we talking about Allison?”

“And Danny, he’s not that exempt.”  
“Maybe you need to deal with Derek’s leave, Stiles,” Isaac suggests with caution.

“I have dealt with it. I cried and got angry,” I pace the bathroom. “I wrote about how I love and hate Derek. I’m over him, if he’s happy with someone else, then he’s happy, and that’s all I want for him.” I smile at my growth. Months ago I would have cursed him to hell, but if he’s happy, then that’s great.

“Scott is crying over Allison when he has Ethan, and him crying over Danny when he has Scott is borderline inappropriate and very annoying.”

“I’m not crying over Sam,” Isaac corrects. 

“You are crying over issues that we as your friends can’t help you with Isaac. You need a professional.”

Isaac nods. “I’m seeing the counselor in the wellness center this afternoon.”

“That’s great. I’ll email our professor about our leave today.”  
“I already emailed him. I smelled your scent when you got near.”  
“Let’s get some breakfast.” I escort Isaac out of the bathroom.  
“Can we talk about how we were in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes and no one came in to use it.”  
“Yeah. I know,” I admit. 

****

Scott’s POV 

Summer passed, and Ethan is still waking up in my bed. Not that I have an issue with it because I like it, but I am even more confused that ever. I’m his alpha, and I don’t want to take advantage of him. Yeah! That’s it. Fuck! No, that’s not the reason. I miss Allison. And he misses Danny. 

Stiles seems to be having the time of his life in Florida, and I’m happy for him. I stare at Ethan, and his soft snores make me smile. Being next to him every morning has made the breakup easier. He turns over and moans softly. I kiss the back of his neck. Sometimes I don’t know or have a reason explaining my actions with Ethan. It seems almost instinctual.   
He turns back over, and his boner confined in the blanket, I don’t want to wake him, and to make matters worse--I have one too. I ask myself ‘how did it ever get to this point?  
‘ I knew Allison, and I wouldn’t last once she moved to France, but I didn’t expect it so soon. Then, I begin to develop feelings for Ethan. I know I should wait until I’m ready for a relationship to try one with him, but it’s something about him that draws me to him.   
“Scott,” Ethan mumbled. 

His soft voice strikes a chord in my ear that shot all the way to my dick. I know he smells my arousal and is planning on making his move, that’s just how he operates. When we first had sex, while sober, we almost didn’t leave for a week. I’m glad that we didn’t have important classes that week.   
“What’s wrong, Ethan?” I turn my gaze to meet his. I notice the tears streaming down his face. A nightmare.   
“I had another nightmare about Aiden,” Ethan cries. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bother you with my issues.”  
“Ethan, you lost your brother last year. I’m surprised that you even finished school and are here right now.”  
“I like you, Scott.”  
“Not my bed. College, dummy.”

“Oh,” Ethan chuckles. 

His light laughter brings a smile to my face. He pecks my cheek, and I switch the kiss to his lips. I part his lips with need and hunger. A side of me I never had with Allison. With Ethan, I can be as rough as I want and as “creative” as I want. Ethan mostly goes with the flow, a little too much, I wish he would tell me his limits. 

“Scott,” Ethan breaks the kiss, to my sadness. “What are we?”

My heart skips two beats. I knew this question would come some day, and I thought I would have an answer by now, but I don’t. I mean I do, but I don’t know if he’s going to like it.   
“Don’t tell me something you think I want to hear,” Ethan commands. 

I look him dead in the eye and let my wolf guide me on this one. If anyone knows what they want, it’s him. I lower my pride, which is hard for me any other time, but with Ethan and Stiles--I don’t need it. I understand with Stiles, he’s my brother, but with Ethan, it puzzles me. 

“I like you, Ethan,” I say as Ethan’s eyes fill with tears. He nods as if he’s expecting me to end things. “When you first came to Beacon Hills, you were kind of a dick--your brother too--both of you were our enemy, but then you found Danny.”  
His scent changes to uncomfortable. I have to finish my thought and be honest with the man. He deserves that much. 

“Then you found Danny and cared for him, against your pack of Alpha’s agenda. Then he dumps you for some guy at his new school.”  
“Thanks, Scott.”

“Then you come here, and I have the semester of my life, you helped me through the breakup with Allison...”  
“You did the same with Danny and me,” Ethan states.   
“If you interrupt one more time, I’m going to punish you,” I didn’t catch what I said until Ethan opens his mouth. “Ethan,” I use my alpha voice. Ethan raises his guard but remains still. “Let me finish,” I smile. I can’t be mad at the big guy for too long. 

My phone rings. Ethan removes the phone from the charger and tosses it to me. Stiles calls. Ethan nods to answer the phone.

“I’ll shower and when you are done we eat,” Ethan smiles. He hops out the bed, and I’m studying his naked body. My boner comes back to life. “Scott, you missed the call.”

“I should call him back.”  
“Yeah,” Ethan walks to our shared closet and fetches a towel and his flip-flops.   
“No robe?”

“I was hoping you would bring it when you join,” Ethan winks. Dammit, Stiles!

“It’ll be a while,” I admitted. “It’s Stiles and me.”

Ethan sighs in annoyance. He storms back and picks up this ugly purple robe, which usually means no sexy time for me. 

“Fine. Have fun with your butt-buddy,” Ethan storms out of the room.   
Another call from Stiles causes my phone to ring. I pick up on the second ring.   
“Sorry, Scott,” Stiles says. He sounds as if he’s been crying. 

“Why?” I sit a pillow behind me as I lean back into the wall. 

“I’ve been acting like a jerk to you and Isaac,” Stiles sniffles.   
“Why were you crying?”

“Isaac and I got into this huge argument, and I said some things that I shouldn’t have, and I’m sorry.”

“What did you say?” Knowing Stiles, he was probably right. 

“That you guys were crybabies, and you all need to man up, but I think I am the one that needs to be more human.”

“Stiles,” I yell when he begins to rant. “It’s true. I have a great guy in my bed every morning, and I’m worried about Allison and some French guy.”

“Ever since that nogitsune possessed me last year, I feel less human at times.”

“You changed a bit, but for the better,” I reassure. “You have gotten a lot stronger. You aren’t the same Stiles that lived in Beacon Hills.”

“I have something to tell you, Scott.”  
“I already know that you are a Kitsune,” I admit. I knew as soon as the nogitsune left his body that Stiles began to change. “Your scent was the same as Kira’s, except you smell more like burned firewood.”

“How long have you known?” Stiles asks. 

“About two weeks after we caught it,” I can’t help but smile. Stiles is my best friend, my brother, and part of my pack and he thinks he could keep something like that away from me.  
“Your knowledge could have helped a bit, Scott.”

“How is Dean?” I ask. He told me about him weeks ago; he’s some hunter that has met Angels and the Devil. Something about the King of Hell too. If I didn’t fight the supernatural, I would have thought Dean was insane. 

“He’s in a rural town in Florida, something about a murderous toddler.”

“What does he do again?” 

“He hunts supernatural creatures across the nation if there’s something that one can’t explain, he’s there.”

“Where was he when we needed him in Beacon Hills?”  
“Apparently, we had more attacks in Beacon Hills, but we just never heard of them,” Stiles says. “So...” his voice inflicts. “You and Ethan.”  
“I was about to make it official when you called,” I stated. 

“Don’t let me stop you then,” Stiles whispers. “I’ll let you go.” 

“Tell him I miss him and I said hi,” I hear Isaac demand Stiles. To be honest, if Dean and Sam don’t work out, I can see Stiles and Isaac together. 

“You have a phone, call him yourself, Isaac,” Stiles yells at Isaac. I couldn’t help but laugh at the two of them and their married-people bickering. 

“Why when you are on the phone with him right now,” Isaac says. “Hi, Scott!” Isaac yells through the phone. 

“Hi, Isaac,” I reply. 

“Really? Isaac, you had to yell in my ear?”  
“You wouldn’t relay the message to him, so I did it myself.”

I almost burst into tears from the constant laughter. Those two would make the perfect couple. 

“Isaac, you don’t scream in daddy’s ear,” Stiles speaks. “Okay?”

“Sorry, Papa Stiles,” Isaac apologizes. 

“Alright, Scott, back to you,” Stiles switches the conversation back to my life. Great. “Are you sure you are ready to be with Ethan?” 

His question made me question my feelings for Ethan. I know they are there, but am I going too fast? Now my heart drums against my chest. The room spins which makes me nauseous. I haven’t considered our relationship, I listened to my wolf, and I haven’t listened to my head and heart. 

“Scott, you there?” Stiles yells at me. 

“Yeah,” I swallowed to bring moisture to my mouth. “Just thinking.”   
Ethan reenters the room. He carefully closes the door. He creeps over towards me and kisses me on the cheek. 

“Hi, Stiles,” Ethan yells. 

“Hi, Ethan,” Stiles replies. “Are you and Scott a thing?”

“Dammit, Stiles,” I yell. Stiles always knows how to press the right buttons to get what he wants.   
“You are my best friend, and I need to know his intentions because if he...”

Stiles trails off into a rant; it’s best not to stop him when he’s going because he will start over if interrupted, and no one wants that. He did the same with Allison, and if she were in the States, he would have confronted her. 

“Are you done, Stiles?”

“I need him to answer my question,” Stiles states. 

“We haven’t had that conversation yet, bro, but when we do, I will tell you first.”

“Alright, you better,” Stiles says. “I have to go, I have class in an hour, and I haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Once I end our conversation, my heart beat speeds up. I know that I don’t have Stiles or anything to hide behind to help me escape this talk. After the conversation with Stiles, I don’t know my feelings for Ethan. I don’t want him to be a rebound for Allison. I don’t want to be a rebound for Danny. 

“Ethan, if we are going to do this,” I point to both of us. “We have to be over Danny and Allison.” I plant a kiss on his lips. “I don’t want to hold on to old feelings.”

“Same here,” Ethan disrobes. He has on Zelda boxers, one of my favorite games. “Scott, I like you, and I want to see where this goes really.”

I change my clothes, and we head to the student center for breakfast. 

*****

Derek’s POV  
It’s been months since I arrived back to Beacon Hills, I search all of the places for Stiles, but I couldn’t find him anywhere, and no one in town is talking. His father threatened my life; although I am a werewolf, his father has become knowledgeable in the supernatural. 

My heart aches for Stiles; I lost some weight because I can’t seem to gain an appetite. I’m scared to look in the mirror to see how many years I have aged in the last couple of months. My thoughts only lead me to the memories of Stiles. When I came back to Beacon Hills to put an end to Peter’s plan, I thought I would leave, not become some kid’s boyfriend.  
After months of intense monitoring of Stiles’ social media. I found that he attends a school in Florida. He tags Isaac in many of his posts, and Isaac appears in many of his photos, but none of them are near the school or do they wear any of the school’s clothes. 

“Why don’t you just call him?” Cora, my sister, says on the video chat.   
“That’s the first thing I tried when I came back, but he changed his number.”

“I’m assuming his father won’t give you any details, which is the reason that you have me traveling all of Florida for him.”

“I know this is asking a lot of you, but I need to see him.”

“You are lucky I took the semester off because...”

“You only took the semester off because you forgot about registration,” I laugh. 

“I found him, I will send you information when I get it,” she disconnects the chat. 

Now I sit here consumed with my thoughts, wasting away because nothing gives me the drive to live anymore. One person can cause so much emotional drainage. Time makes things easier, says everyone, but time made me realize how much I love him. I realized that I took his humanity and love for granted, that I thought he would always return. I did run with Cora, and he did have a life in Beacon Hills, but I thought he would have come for me after graduation. 

The vibration from my phone snaps me out of my misery. Cora sends me a text and the news is fantastic! 

C: I found him. I’ll text you the name of the school. 

D: Can you talk to him for me, please?

C: I’ll see what I can do, but he’s going to be pissed. 

D: Then explain everything to him until I can get there, Cora, please. 

C: K. He’s coming this way, I’ll keep you posted. 

My heart is doing cartwheels of joy. I might be seeing the spazz that makes me insane with worry when he’s in the middle of the supernatural bullshit in this town, or less broody when he’s in my arms. I learned a few things in my captivity that I can’t let the past bind me. I’m ready to show the man that I love, that I’m willing to take the risk to be with him.


	9. Room For One More?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up the next day with Isaac in his bed, he doesn't remember when they fell asleep, but he doesn't mind the view and the company. 
> 
> Someone from Stiles' past makes a return, and Stiles now has to decide. Then he also learns more truths about his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is late. I have been working on other works.

STILES’ POV

My already small twin sized bed is even smaller with tall-Isaac taking most of the space, his feet dangle over the edge. Isaac has me cornered into the corner. Isaac seems comfortable by the little snores rising from him. I burrow myself from being sandwiched between Isaac, and the wall and Isaac are winning. I stare at the ceiling until Isaac shifts. Freedom. I slide myself from entrapment, but tight and painful muscles limit my distance.

Isaac’s invasion in my bed leaves a question of when we fell asleep; I remember talking about Beacon Hills and his adventures with a French Native and then--lights out. Isaac’s two-seconds-from-being-naked body makes me forget my thoughts. The way his white briefs constrain his growing morning wood makes my mouth water. I need to get laid; Dean needs to come back here and fuck my brains out. I never noticed his toned body and sexy face. I keep my hands and thoughts to myself.

The sound of the alarm scares Isaac from his sleep. He doesn’t bother covering his body. His heart beats four times faster than normal. The alarm scared him that much. I place my hand on his chest, which seems to ease his racing heartbeat and calms him. Once his heartbeat is normal, he wipes the sleep from his eyes. 

“How did you sleep?” I stretch my neck to ease the kink. Then a warm and firm massaging motion does the job for me. 

“First time I have slept in a long time,” Isaac says as he kneads my neck. “Without Sam. I usually can’t sleep without him.”

“Well,” I moan with his. “I’m glad my bed provided you some rest.”

“Move your neck,” he demands. 

I hesitate to move my neck because of my low tolerance for pain. I slowly rotate my neck, and it isn't tight anymore, but not my lower back. 

“I will do your back once I get from the bathroom,” Isaac says as he flees from the bed, his boner almost pokes my eye out.   
My phone is in the window. I reach for the phone while in contact with the bed. I press the home button, but nothing happened. Dead phone. I plug my phone into the wall. That’s why I have an alarm clock; I never charge my phone when I need. Isaac enters the room. His boner, half mast. I can’t help, but to stare. 

“Now for that neck massage,” Isaac rubs his hands together. Hour passes and all the knots from my body rubbed out, except one. I felt every bit of Isaac’s dick rubbing on me. 

I assume to reduce the sexual tension; he tickles me because out of nowhere I burst into laughter from the sensation. I pin him to the bed and with a bit of a struggle, he wiggles his way from underneath me. 

Loud bangs on my door disrupt our wrestling match that I was winning. Bangs again, but much louder. Shit! At that moment, I remember that I have a roommate and he has classes all day today. I stroll to the door as if I’m about to get the chair. I even imagine a smell that isn’t there. I crack open the door. 

“Hey,” Jared forces a smile and then frowns. “Can you two please keep it down?” Then he looks past me at Isaac. “It’s 8 am, and I have a long day with classes today.”

“Sorry,” I apologize. “I will try to keep the noise down.” I 

“Thank you,” Jared walks back into his bedroom. Jared has a beautiful body. He doesn’t have a six-pack, but he has little love handles, and his bed hair makes him look a little angelic. “Your dad sent the rent check for the next six months.”

“Thanks, I will take it to the renter's office before class,” I return my attention to Isaac. I closed the door slowly and returned to the bed. Isaac has closed the blinds. 

“Do you mind if I get dressed in here?” Isaac grabs his backpack. 

“Sure. Just let,” was all I was able to say before Isaac’s uncut dick was in my vision. He sees he stare at his naked glory. Man, God did a great job in molding him. Isaac is close to perfect. He’s just too thin for me, but his dick isn’t. 

“Stiles,” Isaac snaps his fingers, with his hand on his exposed hips. “You like?”

His seduction plan is not going to work on me. My feet move towards him without my brain telling them to walk. Then I remember he’s dating Sam and they stop. 

“You should shower Isaac,” I dash from the room to the linen closet for a towel. “You stink like really bad,” I scream the lie. 

As I enter the room, my lips taste Isaac’s. The kiss was soft and warm. As much as I enjoyed the kiss, I am kissing a taken man. 

“Stilinski, can I borrow your car?” Jared stands in the doorway. “Whoa, I can come back,” he shuts the door. 

“I...I...I...didn't do anything,” I stammer. “He...he...he kissed...kissed...me.”

“I didn’t say anything, Stiles,” Jared strolls out of the room. I follow him to explain the situation. Isaac walks into the kitchen holding a pair of jeans. 

“Isaac,” I turn around to the still naked Isaac. “Put some clothes on.”

“I don’t mind,” Jared smiles. 

Isaac winks at Jared, and he laughs like a school girl. Jared strolls back into his room with my car keys. 

“I will fill Roscoe before I give you back the keys,” Jared yells. “Isaac, for now on, you can’t be here clothed.”

Isaac’s smile gets wider as his ego grows. I roll my eyes because I know I am never going to hear the end of this event. 

Isaac leads me to the couch. “I crossed a line, Stiles,” Isaac puts on his jeans. The only thought in my mind, ‘he free-balls.' “Sam and I have an open sexual relationship; he figures since he’s always on the road that someone else can handle my needs when he can’t.”

“That was more than just missing Sam,” I expose his lie. 

“You know why I gave you a hard time when I joined the pack?” Isaac asks. 

“To be Scott’s new best friend,” I admit. The words burn my tongue and ears. I didn’t want to admit that when Scott ‘adopted’ Isaac into our pack that it felt as if he was replacing me. 

“You are such a spazz,” Isaac scoffs. “God, I fucking had the hugest crush on you,” Isaac admits. “I still have that crush on you, and I can’t seem to shake it.”

“I didn’t know,” I pause to collect my fleeting thoughts. “I am clueless when it comes to people wanting a relationship with me.”

“Then you fell in love with Derek,” Isaac’s eyes turn red. “You bragged about how he “got you” and how your first time was fantastic. I knew I didn’t have a shot.”

“Why did you leave?” I ask. I knew part of it was because Allison was on the verge of death. 

“Too much happened at once: my father’s death, the supernatural wars, my feelings for you. I needed a break.”

“That’s understandable,” I chuckle. “I’m the opposite; I love the thrill of the danger.”

“That’s why people gravitate towards you, Stiles. You make rash decisions that get you almost killed, and we have to save you.”

“Well, I have to keep you all on your toes,” I say. My instinct moves me closer to Isaac. “You are with Sam,” my face is very close to his, and I can feel his breath on my nose. “I don’t want to come between your relationship.” 

“Stiles, I don’t think I can control myself around you,” Isaac admits. 

I almost lose control of myself after he says those words. I close my eyes to get my lust under control. 

“If you need a couple of days, Isaac, I understand.”

“I should be fine,” Isaac says. I know he’s saying that to save face, but I don’t push the issue. Isaac dashes into my room and comes out with a shirt and his backpack.

“I’ll see you in class tonight?” 

“We have that 6:30-9 tonight?” Isaac groans. 

“Yep. College Algebra,” I couldn’t help, but laugh. I’m not a mathlete or anything, but Isaac sucks at math. 

Isaac rolls his eyes as he reaches towards the door. “I don’t want to go to class.”

“We have an exam,” I remind him. “It’s worth half of our grade.”

He groans and finally his voice empties from the apartment. A small lonesome feeling washes over me, but I push the idea of Isaac and me from my head when my phone rings. I dart into the room and collect my phone and run back into the living room.   
My father name pops up. He usually calls me on the weekend to give me updates from the week. I waste no time to answer. 

“Wow, Stiles,” my dad chuckles. “The phone didn’t ring once.”

“I thought it was an emergency.”

“Derek is back in town and is looking for you.”

I’m glad I was sitting down because those words would have had me on the floor. I allow the words to play in my mind on repeat. After Kate had called me, I spent weeks trying to find her. I missed three classes following leads that lead me to nowhere. I almost fell into the same whirlwind of endless disappointment and wasted time. 

“Dad,” Once the room stops spinning and sound unmutes. “I can’t focus my life on Derek anymore,” I say. I have moved on and started a relationship with Dean, but knowing Derek is alive leaves me with guilt. I promised Derek forever, and I worked to keep that pledge, but my obsession became unhealthy. 

“Stiles, I would never tell you how to live your life, I thought you should know.”

“Did you...?”

“No, I did not tell him where you are.”

“Thanks, dad,” I’m glad my father isn’t here at the current moment. My hands can barely hold the phone because of my tremor-spelled hands. 

Guilt punches me in the chest. I juggle between developing feelings for Dean and my love for Derek. It’s not fair for Dean to quit him because Derek is back, but it isn't right for Derek to believe he’s returning to the love of his life and he is with someone else. Thoughts fog my mind. I need to get my mind off things. 

“Stiles!” My dad screams. It scared the fuck out of me. “Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, Dad, I have a lot on my mind.”

“Derek,” I hear my dad say with annoyance. “I am not going his number to you.”

“Give it to him, dad,” the words fly from my mouth without thought. “It’s fine,” my heart bangs against my chest. Was this the right decision; now I want to take it back, but it was too late as an unknown number, I assume is Derek, is on the other line. 

“Dad, I’ll call you back,” I switch over to the unknown number. “Hello?”

“Hey, I got your number from Isaac,” the familiar sound of Batman says in my ear.

“Why didn’t you get it from me?” I ask. 

“We only did two things: eat and sex, it slipped my mind.”

I think of the times Dean and I spent together, and they all involved our clothes on the floor. I realized that I knew nothing about Dean and he knew nothing about me. 

“Dean, what are we?” I don’t care if it’s rushing, I need to know our relationship. 

“I figured you are in college,” he begins, but I blocked out the rest of his words. I knew what they meant. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t call anymore,” I interrupt his thought. 

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” I release a breath. “I don’t want signals to get crossed or anything,” I vomit in one breath. 

“Stiles, if you want commitment...”

“Yeah. You aren’t that guy, I get it,” I force a smile through my words. 

“If you want commitment, I can give you that,” he pauses. He whispers something to someone who I guess is Sam. “The last relationship I was in was great until he told me he couldn’t commit.”

I remember in a drunken stupor Dean spewed something about his ex, Castiel, and how Castiel--as much as he loved Dean--had to focus on his mission. Being an angel of the Lord doesn’t afford you many liberties such as love and procreation. 

Then a sudden idea comes into my head. “Do you still love him?” I say with joy, probably a confusion on Dean’s part.

“Yeah, but he made it clear...”  
I cut him off. “He helps you with your hunting, and he was in a relationship with you, he still loves you. I think he’s scared.”

“He’s an angel,” Dean scoffs.

“And these feelings are new to him; you have to give him time to get used to feeling for a human or any at all.”

“Wait, are you...helping us get together?” Dean asks in a pitch dogs can hear. 

“I have something to tell you,” I dread the next few words. “I still love my ex, and it turns out that he’s not dead.”

“What do you...” I ignore Dean's question because of the call-waiting tone beeps in my ear.

“I have to go, Dean, it’s Derek.”

DEREK’S POV

When Stiles’ dad finally caves in and gives me his number, my heart does cartwheels. My hand's sweat. As soon as I saved his number, I panic. I couldn’t press the “call” button. It is mere centimeters from my fingers, and I freeze. 

“Are you alright, Derek?” Noah’s voice seeps into my ears. I didn’t even know he ended the phone call. 

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to me?” I admit. Keeping my emotions in check was hard. A part of me wants to break down, and the other part realizes that I’m in a precinct, in front of the love-of-my-life's father. 

“You went missing for months,” his father’s words sting my ears. 

“Kate kidnapped me,” I stare at the burn marks on my wrists. “She wanted to know about the child Peter fathered.” I spew the lie from my lips. I hate lying to Stiles’ dad, but I didn’t want him to know the whole truth. 

“I’m assuming she birth the child,” Noah says. 

“Peter is a bit of a ‘club shooter,' if you will; he’s probably fathered more than two children.”

“So, Malia’s not his only child?” 

“An unmated wolf tends to have multiple children to fill the void of not being mated,” I explain. “I think that’s what happened.”

“My son is hard-headed, rash, and hyper, but he’s also understanding. In the beginning, his reaction will be anger, but he will come around. 

“Thanks, Noah,” I smile. My nerves calm a hell of a lot. My hands weren’t shaking anymore. I get the guts to press the call button. 

The phone trills twice before I almost press the end button. Then his beautiful voice lullabies in my ear. 

“Hello, Derek?” His voice shakes. 

STILES’ POV 

Another unknown number calls my phone. I answer on the second ring. I know that Derek’s on the other line. My mouth dries, and I have to swallow several times to make a sound. 

“Hello, Derek?” I manage to say with my dry mouth. 

“Stiles, I missed you so much,” Derek whispers. I focus on the sound behind him. I think I can hear my dad in the background. 

As much as I want to stop the tears and not allow him to hear me cry, I can’t keep it together. 

“I missed you too, and I hate you!” I cry.

“I know I have lots of explaining to do,” Derek’s voice breaks. “I want you to take a few days to get your thoughts together.”

“No, I don’t have class until tonight,” I say. I didn’t want to hang up on the man. “I love you, Derek, and you went missing for months.”

“I was coming to ask you a question, when Kate and Gerald cornered me,” Derek explains. “Let me go to a quieter place.”

I idle around until Derek speaks again. His voice sings to me like birds on a Spring day. 

“Kate wanted to know about a child,” Derek says. He sighs. “I lied to your father earlier. Before my mother died, Kate and I were together.”

“You told me that part, and then she...” I pause. I felt sick. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Dude, do not puke if you do; then I will, and it’s not going to be fun,” Jared’s voice comes from nowhere. 

“She told me that she had a kid, but my mom took him away,” he finishes. My stomach churns, and my heart falls. I am at a loss for words. “Stiles?”

“Yeah. I am here,” I smile. “If we find your son, I guess I am going to be a dad.”

“Stiles,” Derek chuckles. “I don’t know if he’s even mine, Kate wasn’t exactly a virgin when we met.”

“Your mother must have known, or she wouldn’t have hidden him,” I say. My mouth is going to get me in trouble. “Obviously, Derek.”

“You still have that smart-ass mouth, Stilinski,” he laughs. “Wait until I get there.”

“You have to find me first,” I teased. 

“Cora is already near you,” he says. Derek thinks he's won, but I'm always one step ahead. I knew Cora was here; I saw her yesterday in the student center.

“You are having her stalk me now?” I ask. I knew he would send someone to find me. He knows that I went to school in Florida. That was the last night I saw him when I got my acceptance letter from this school. 

“Why did you change your number?” Sadness seeps into his question. 

“Kate called me, and then I told my father,” I sigh. My overprotective father sheriff father always three steps ahead. “And ever since the bastard possessed me, he’s been extra protective; he changed my number.”

“I had to beg him to give me your phone number,” Derek chuckles. “I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t love you or that you did something wrong.”

“Wait, you had Cora search for me; shouldn’t she be in school?” 

“She didn’t update her calendar to remind her to register for her classes.”

“Ouch!”

“Typical, Cora.”

“I can do a locator spell for your missing kid, Dere-bear,” I knew he hated that nickname, but I couldn’t help it.

“I couldn’t remember the last time you called me that, I used to hate it... actually, I never hated it. I didn’t want to come off as a softie,” he bursts into laughter. 

“I never cared if you were broody or a softie, Derek, I love you.”

“I know we have lots of missed time and I know that it’s going to take a while for us to get back to where we were, but I want us to be together...if you want.”

“Yes, when you get here. I want to rekindle our mating link,” I smile. Then guilt smacks me in the face. “I have been with...”

“Hey, I understand, Stiles, I can’t ask you to wait for me forever. You thought I was dead.”

“I did search for you,” I needed him to know that I tried everything in my power to bring him home.

“I know; your father told me.”

“I feel horrible, Derek, like I betrayed you.”

“Betrayal would have been sleeping with someone knowing that we are together. You thought I was dead and you made an effort to find me,” Derek takes a breath. “Spazz, I know you, and I knew that one day you had to move on.”

“Even if it seems too soon?”

“You are nineteen; I didn’t expect you to wait forever; especially, while in college. I knew you would mourn and then move on with life.”

I frown, put my phone on speaker and then folded my arms. What the hell do I being nineteen have to do with anything? 

“Me being nineteen doesn’t mean I would just pogo on the next dick right after you died!” I shout. Jared stares at me as he scarfs down his food. “It took me months to even go to a part, and I only went because it was graduation night.”

“Congrats on that, by the way. I got you a present,” Derek says with a smile in his voice. “I know that you didn’t just sleep with someone the next night, Stiles. I meant you have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Wouldn’t be a life without you,” I say. 

“Aww,” Jared exits his room. “So, sweet.”

“Who is that?” Derek becomes protective. “Your roommate is a man?” And like that, my Derek is back. 

“Yes, women are complicated.”

“Is he gay?”

“Yes, but I handled it already.”

“I am coming down now,” I can hear the rising anger in his voice. 

“Good, I wanted you to come anyway,” I smile. “Isaac is back and has a new boyfriend.”  
“I don’t think Isaac wanted me to know he’s into dudes,” he says. At that moment, foot-in-mouth moment. I am an idiot. 

“Fuck! You are right, Dere,” I whisper in disbelief that I outed Isaac to Derek. I didn’t mean to do it; I just wanted to tell Derek the good news.

“It’s okay; I’ll act surprised when he tells me.”

“I wish you were here now,” I whisper low enough for him not to hear. I didn’t want him to hear my wishful thought, but it’s Derek, and he has access to my heart and mind. 

“I wish I were there, but I will be soon,” Derek says. “That locator spell, you can do one?”

“Yeah. Why is Kate looking for him?”

“He’s half werewolf with the Argent bloodline,” Derek says matter-of-factly. “They tried to kill us for years and still made it their mission.”

“I want to end her life, once and for all,” I blurt, absent of the memory that Jared is in the apartment.

“Who do you want to murder?” He asks hauntingly. 

“Some lunatic named Kate Argent, she’s the devil spawn of...”

“Gerald Argent,” Jared says. 

My interest piques. I know Jared is from Beacon Hills, but I didn’t know he knows about the Argents. His help would have been great when we were fighting the supernatural. 

His facial expression contains much pain. My legs lock in place. 

“Remember the boyfriend I told you about?” Jared says. His bright eyes are red. I just nod. I forget Derek was on the phone until he tells me to put it on speaker. “He was killed by Kate Argent for being a coyote.”

“You said he had a disease,” I recall the conversation from that night. 

“She injected him with some liquid, and he died slow and painful,” Jared begins. He pauses to gain his bearings. “One night, during a full moon, we went to his family’s hunting grounds. I knew he wasn’t a werewolf because I am one, but I still was drawn to him,” Derek cuts him off. 

“Werewolves and Coyotes don’t get along very well,” Derek says. “I’m sorry for your loss. It seems like you loved him a lot.”

“He was my soulmate,” Jared wipes the tears from his face. The room goes silent. Awkward and uncomfortable. “Anyway, I transform with him and hunt, then Kate Argent and her pack of hunters spray the place with bullets. He ran with me until Kate tranquilized him. When he shifted back,” Jared cries bursts from his chest. “He wasn’t healing, puking black sludge and then within a few months,” Jared wipes his face. “He died. Before Christmas.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask. 

“I didn’t know you knew anything about the supernatural and your scent was human until this point,” Jared stops mid-thought. “Why did your scent change?”

“A year and a half ago,” I begin to flashback. “I was possessed by an evil fox called the Nogitsune. Long story short, I sacrificed myself with my friends to find a magical tree,” Jared cuts me off. 

“The nemeton,” he says. 

“Yeah. How?”

“We lived in Beacon Hills,” he rolls his eyes. 

“So, that opened a darkness in my mind that he used to slip in. When he died, he left an essence of his power inside me.”

“No,” Derek corrects me. Hate it when he does that. “He didn’t.”

“How are you doing to tell me, Dere?” I argue. “I was human before that thing implanted his demon ass in my brain.”

“You knew you were a witch,” Derek says. 

“My dad told me when I started floating mid-air one day,” I shrug.

“Your father has the same scent as you,” Derek says. I didn’t know where he was going, but I didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but of course, I did. 

“You sniff dads now?” I joke.

“No, spazz,” I hear the laughter in the name. “I smelled it on you after Kira came to town. You needed a traumatic event just like her; yours happened to be a mental trauma. The possession forced your power's awakening.”

“How come I never noticed it until a few weeks ago?” 

“Your magic could have affected it, or your powers returned to their dormant stage after freeing you from the possession,” Derek explains. 

“I never met a live Kitsune before,” Jared smiles. “What’s your element?”

“I’m assuming fire,” I say. “I have these fire abilities,” I create fire from the palm of my hand.

“Then your father element is water or Earth,” Jared says. I don’t do anything but blink at him. “Your parents are always an element that is opposite or stronger, so the legend says.”

“Why didn’t my dad tell me?” I ask. Another conversation that I will have to ask my father. 

“Do a family tree,” Derek suggests. “That will explain a lot that maybe at the time you would have been too young to understand.”

“Thanks, Dere, I will,” I pray my facade of being excited eased the werewolf men. 

“I know you’re sad, Stiles, I can feel it,” Derek says. Dammit! He knows me too well.

“I have to go and figure some things out,” I manage to say. Thoughts swim around my head of my family and my father.

“Take a breath, Stiles,” Derek says. “Clear your head and call your dad, I’m pretty sure he will answer all of your questions.”

“I love you, Derek,” I say with pride. 

“I love you too, Spazz Stilinski.”

I end the phone conversation, I toss my phone on the couch and embrace Jared. The man has watched his mate die in front of him for months and to die before Christmas. Derek was back, and his mate was still gone. Then a dangerous idea pops into my head.

“Nigel might me back in your arms,” I smile. 

Jared breaks the hug.“Stiles, you are a servant of nature and bringing back someone from the dead is going against that balance.” This kid knows me too well already. 

“I didn’t agree to serve anyone,” I smirk. “My mom has this spell book, and I brought it with me.”

“Stiles,” Jared pauses. He sighs. “I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“Good thing I suggested it, and you didn’t ask.”

I walk back into the room, and Jared leaves the apartment. I ponder over the events that just happened. I’m waiting for me to wake up from a dream. I’m very much awake, and this is very much real.


	10. Truths and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek reunite and prepare for their search for Derek's child. 
> 
> Sam, Dean, and Cas return to town and spends the night in Isaac's bedroom. Before their return, Isaac discovers something about his roommate that only a few people know about and Isaac helps him get with the person he wants.

ISSAC’S POV

After I know, I failed that math exam, all of my feelings for Stiles and Sam both exist in the same heart. All of my confusion leaves me exhausted. Stiles lent me his sweater because the classroom was “cold.” He’s probably going to figure out why I asked for it. I take a huge inhale of the hoodie. The scent is a mix between burning fire wood and his natural musk. The scent bypasses my nose and shoots straight for my dick. 

Before I can unbuckle my belt, the key in my dorm room opens. Great. My werewolf sense of smell makes me hate having these supernatural sensories, especially when showered in cheap Axe Body spray. I move my hand from my belt and pretend to be reading for my math class. 

“Still reading for class?” He teases. “You won’t get chicks that way, Isaac.”

“What if I don’t want chicks, Zeke?” I turn my head to study his facial expression. 

His sexy dark chocolate body is mere feet away from me. His smile can melt even the darkest of days. His tall stature makes playing basketball much easier, and his scent is more enticing the longer I stand next to him. 

“Well,” Zeke inches closer to me. “What do you like, Isaac?” He takes off his basketball jersey to expose his years of hard work and dedication to sports. He inches closer to me.

“What?” I scoff. “You on team rainbow?”

“I’m on team bi, and by the way you are staring, you are too.”

“Yeah. I'm gay. I didn’t want it to be awkward between us; we have next semester to live with each other.”

“Or the next three years,” Zeke's lips are inches from mine. 

“Zeke,” then he kisses me. The man is a great kisser, but I don’t feel the same spark that I feel with Sam, even with Stiles I didn’t feel anything. I break the kiss. “I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Zeke wipes his lips. “I don’t want to ruin your relationship,” Zeke smiles. 

“I think I miss him more than I let on,” I fall back on the bed.

“Look, before you hurt someone or yourself, you need to figure shit out,” Zeke warns. “I would steal another kiss, but you know,” Zeke smiles. 

“I’m scared out of my mind that I will end up hurt,” I say to myself, I thought, until Zeke kisses my forehead. 

“Lusting is easy, loving is hard,” Zeke says. Those words swim around in my brain. “You must love this guy.”

“I even turned him into a wolf,” I chuckle. 

“Your alpha allowed you to give the bite to someone?” Zeke asks. 

“I don’t have an alpha, not official anyway,” I say. Yes, Scott invited me to join the pack, but I haven’t made anything official. 

“Wow,” Zeke laughs. “Only alphas can turn other wolves,” Zeke jumps in shock. 

“I’m not an alpha,” I correct. “I’m a beta.”

“True alpha’s powers only awoken when forced, like their lives have to depend on it.”

“Wow, I never knew that Scott never told me how he turned,” I admit. “We just knew that he was an alpha.”

“Eye of the Tiger” blares from my phone. I know it’s Dean trying to get a hold of me. After the whole Jared and Dinner stunt, Dean and I argue every single day. Annoyed by the ringtone, I answer the phone. 

“What, Dean?” I yell through the phone. 

“Hi, my name is Sam,” Sam laughs. 

Face palm. I was so sure it was Dean that I didn’t think it could be Sam. Damn! Now I feel like an ass. 

“Sorry,” I laugh. “Obviously, I’m still mad at your brother.”

“Dean, he still hates you,” Sam tells Dean. Dean mumbles something, but I could care less. “Isaac, did you want something to eat?”

My heart does gymnastics when he offers food because that means he’s back in town and I get to see him. I need to shower, clean up my stubble, and put on the jock strap that he likes me to cum in when he’s fucking my brains out. 

Thank God I am wearing loose jeans today because if I wore my usual jeans, then my boner would be seen through my jeans. Now my dick aches and my hole pulses with the thought of Sam’s skin connecting with mines. My mouth waterfalls with the memory of Sam’s taste on my tongue: his cut dick, his lips and the blend of salty-sweetness of his cum. I am half way to blowing my load in my jeans.

“My boyfriend is in town, and he wants to visit,” I start.

“You want the room,” he completes my thought. 

“Yes, I do, for a couple of hours,” I check the time on my phone and notices that it’s already 10:15. I can’t kick the man out of his dorm room this late. “ It’s kind of late; I’ll find out where he’s staying and go to him.”

“I don’t mind; I have friends that live on campus that will let me crash on their for the night.”

“No, it’s fine,” I assure. I empty the contents of my backpack and stuff them with clothes and personals. “I’ll text Sam to come pick me up.”

“Bro, you don’t have to leave,” Zeke stops me from packing. “My bro lives next door to us; he’ll let me share his bed.”

“Oh, Davis? I knew he was gay.”

“Davis... isn’t,” his eyes widen. “We can’t assume anything about him until he confirms it.”

“Dude, I bet if you made a move, he would return,” I state with confidence. “Why don’t you text him and invite him over? He’s probably just scared.”

“We are both on the basketball team, what if things become awkward?” 

A knock draws our attention from the conversation. I rush to the door to find Davis on the other side, holding DVDs and microwavable popcorn for a movie night. 

“Is Zeke in?” Davis asks with a scent of nervousness. 

“You are a werewolf too,” I point out. “So how much have you heard?”

“All of it,” Davis diverts his gaze towards the ground. “He’s not exactly lying, Zeke. I loved you since high school. I was scared of being an athlete and gay to admit it.”

“So the movie nights?” I speak. 

“A reason to be with you,” Davis points to Zeke. “Without people finding out.”

Zeke smiles and embraces Davis as they share their first kiss. I feel weird, but at the same time joyful for them. Two people separated because of sports and their views on gay relationships. 

“Didn’t know you were into voyeurism,” Sam’s voice pierces my ears. 

“You missed the whole conversation,” I defend my actions. “It’s sweet really.”

“Is that Rambo?” Dean’s sandpaper voices scrape my eardrums. 

“Yeah,” Davis says. 

“It’s our favorite movie,” Zeke says. 

“I like you two already,” his voice annoys me. “Better than Isaac over here, that’s for sure.”

“I am mere seconds from muting you for life,” I threaten. 

“Okay, boys, settle down, or you both don’t get any pie,” Sam holds a bag, which I assume is the apple pie. 

“Sammy, don’t make jokes about pie!” Dean yells. I roll my eyes at the Basic Dean.

“I’m not joking,” he then turns to Zeke and Davis. “Give us two seconds?”

The two lovebirds exit the room, and I take a seat on my bed, and Dean takes the chair. Sam sets the food on Zeke’s bed. 

“I’ve had it with you two and your arguing,” Sam says. He’s sexy when he gets angry; it turns me on. “Isaac, he’s my brother, and nothing can change that,” Sam says. Dean snickers. 

“I’m replaceable, don’t worry, many people before you told me that many times before,” images and audio of my father’s wishes of my life in exchange for my mother played in my head. 

Sam ignores my comment. “Dean, I love this man, either be cordial, or I'm walking away.”

“Now, hold on, Sam,” Dean tries to argue his point before Sam cut him off. 

“I’ve made my point,” Sam commands. His eyes glow yellow. Werewolf Golden. 

Dean rolls his eyes in defeat. Sam words slam into my chest. I was mad at Dean for making Jared uncomfortable and causing a scene at the restaurant that I didn’t think of the effects it was having on Sam. Here's Dean and I arguing over a trivial incident and he has to decide which one to defend. 

“Sorry, Sam,” I whisper. “You don’t have to choose between,” then he cuts me off. 

“Shut the fuck up, Isaac!” He yells at me. That is the first time I heard him swear; I was taken back a bit. “If I didn’t want you, I wouldn’t be here. Stop! Just stop! No one isn’t choosing Dean over you and vice-versa, just stop!”

Sam's word has made me cry, not because he hurt me or anything because no one has told me those words before. It was nice to have someone who loves me. 

“Sam,” my breath is shaky. “I kiss...”

“I know, Isaac, I can smell Stiles and Zeke on you,” Sam smiles. 

Dean glares at me. “So, you are out here spreading yourself around, Isaac?”

“No, I was feeling lonely,” I defend myself. “I never got used to being alone, and we have that agreement.”

“Yeah, I know,” Sam says. He gives me a much-needed hug because I broke down. “I’m sorry I kissed them, Sam. I shouldn’t have needed a kiss to prove if I love you.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Sam says. “I know your feelings for me, but you are also nineteen, and with me being a hunter, you don’t get to see me often. I understand, babe, you have to figure things out, and I’ll be here when you do.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” I say through sobs. 

“No, hell no!” Sam laughs. “Isaac, I mean, I was 19 once, and I had nothing figured out.”

“I miss you,” I cry. “It’s hard when you aren’t here.”

“I know, I feel the same way.”

“Get a room, you two,” Dean rolls his eyes. 

“You’re in his dorm, Dean,” Sam smirks. 

Dean scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Smart-ass.”

By the time Sam invites Zeke and Davis back in the room, they were against the wall sleep sharing earbuds. Davis snuggles close to Zeke. I take a picture of the cute moment. We wake them to start movie night at midnight. Thank God it’s Friday. 

STILES’ POV  
A few hours ago, Derek texted me that he bought a plane ticket to Florida and then, I run into Cora in the Student Center. She looks awesome, got a little tanned along the way. 

She helps me prepare all of Derek’s favorite meals and “helps” Jared cope with being single. He made me promise I wouldn’t bring his soulmate back from the grave. After I had read the remaining side effects of the spell, I thought twice about reviving the dead, for the moment. 

“Derek is going to kill you, if you keep fucking, Cora,” I warn. 

“Sex with her is so amazing, that I look forward to waking up to have more sex,” Jared licks his lips. “It’s not Nigel’s ass, but it’s a close, close second.”

“Derek is going to murder him,” I tell her. “When it comes to you and me, and even Peter, he’s over protective.”

“Look,” Jared places his hand on my shoulder. “She’s an adult as am I, and her brother can’t tell her what to do.”

“When it comes to my sister, I can,” Derek’s husky voice makes my heart jump. 

“You want to bet on that,” Jared pauses. “Who are you?”

“I’m her brother,” Derek drops his bags, ready to start a fight.

Cora jumps in between an approaching Derek and Jared. “He’s a good man.”

“You’re Stiles’ roommate that lost his soulmate,” Derek says with sympathy. “She’s my only sister, and I care about her just as much as I care about Stiles.”

“I get it, I have siblings too,” Jared extends his hand. “We established our relationship, and there’s nothing to worry about.”

“That’s all I need to know,” Derek loosens up. Then he spins on his heels and gives me the biggest grin. “Hey, spazz.”

“Hi, Dere-bear,” I jolt into his arms. His embrace feels just like old times. I bury my face into his shoulder as I attempt to keep it together. Him on the other hand, he holds me tighter and allows whimpers to escape his broody body. 

“I miss you too,” he allows his emotions to flow. Emotional Derek is the side of him that I always wanted to see. 

He wipes the tears from his eyes. “Okay, I know we have lots to talk about.”

“I know,” I kiss Derek on the cheek and dash into the room. “I found a locator spell. I want to wait until the end of the semester to start the search. We need to come up with a plan, but first, you need to eat.”

SAM’S POV  
After the movie finishes, Davis drags Zeke to his room, and we kick Dean out; actually, I called Stiles to help me convince him to talk to Cas, which went well considering Cas himself. So, it was Isaac and me, alone at 3 am. I am still getting used to being a werewolf and the awkwardness that comes with it. One time, we went to a cafe and had a boner the whole time, not even a little softness, like rock hard--all of the blood rushed to my dick. 

Isaac still laughs to this day every time this story comes up. It’s not funny, that shit hurt and there’s nothing I can do about it. 

I couldn’t sleep much, thinking about the events that happened tonight. When Isaac told me he kissed Zeke and Stiles, my lungs closed a little, but I understand that he’s in college and he needs to let loose once in a while; at the same time, this agreement is biting me in the ass!

Isaac shuffles around in the bed before he settles into sleep. I never thought I would be dating another man, never was into them or maybe I repressed the feelings because of my macho-man father. I don’t know the case, but I know I want to be with Isaac. The age difference gets to me some times; especially, when we hunt during winter/summer break many people we run into think he’s another Winchester, it gets annoying at times, but we make it work. 

“Why are you up so late?” Isaac mumbles. I don’t know if he’s talking to me or talking in his sleep, he does that from time to time. “Sam? Did you hear me?”

“I can’t sleep,” I chuckle. 

Then Isaac grabs on to my erection. His touch sends a warm tingle throughout my body. Then Isaac slides his hand to my belt buckle; my breath is short with anticipation. Once he gets the buckle undone, he unbuttons my jeans and follows the trail until he connects with my...God, it feels so good! I can’t remember the last time we had time alone to do this. 

I can’t allow him to do this half sleep. As much as this feels amazing, this feels wrong. I’d rather do this when he’s completely awake. I remove his hand from my pants, and he puts it back in there. 

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“You were half-asleep,” I explain. 

“No,” Isaac says as a matter-of-factly. “I was up enjoying the softness of your velvet skin and your weirdly soft pubes.”

He does seem to like playing with my pubes a lot, that’s why I barely trim them. When he kisses me, my thought train derails into oblivion. He tugs my jeans off my body; he keeps on the white briefs I have on, a fetish that we share. I, on the other hand, struggle to get his jeans off because buttons replaced his zipper, I find these fucking types of pants annoying. 

“Do you need help?” Isaac asks with impatience. 

“Just take these damn things off,” I grind on him. I can’t wait anymore. It’s already been months since we last had sex. 

Isaac rips off his pants and chucks them on the ground. His white briefs soaked enough for me to see the tip through them. My mouth watered at the mere thought of tasting him once again. And then Dean barges back into the room with Cas. Isaac and I groan.

“Dean, we are busy,” I scold. 

“Cas and I are tired,” he smirks.   
I study Cas’ movements and his looks. He looks as if Dean devoured his body over and over, but then interrupts me when I do. 

“I don’t give a fuck,” Isaac says. He hops out of bed and pushes them out of the door. 

“Isaac, where are we going to go?” Cas’ voice creeps through the door.

Isaac cracks the door. “Fine, Cas can sleep here, but Dean has to sleep outside.”

“I don’t need sleep,” Cas admits. “Dean, on the other hand, requires at least twelve hours.”

“Can you guys wait about thirty minutes?” I beg. My boner shows no signs of going down, and I need to bury myself inside Isaac now!

“There’s always tomorrow, Sam,” Cas tries to ease the tension, but those are the last words I want to hear. 

“I want you guys out by 6 am,” Isaac commands. “And you will not return until I say.”

The cockblockers enter the room, and I cover my raging boner with Isaac’s blanket. If my eyes shot daggers, Dean and Cas would be dead. Another night of many, not able to blow a load. After my frustration settles, my eyes get heavy. Isaac curls next to me as I allow sleep to take me hostage.


	11. The Ending Begins: Stiles Vs Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Stiles' POV only. 
> 
> The semester ended and instead of relaxing like most college students, he goes on the hunt for Derek's child. What seems like an ordinary day, turns out to be a trap by Kate Argent to get to Stiles. 
> 
> Kate is about to discover Stiles' real power. 
> 
> Part Two will also be in Stiles' voice.

It’s now the end of the semester, and I passed all of my classes, even that dumb waste of time class, acting. Isaac didn’t do as well as he wanted to in math, but he passed. Our treat? Alcohol and fast food until we puke, which is almost impossible because of our fast metabolism. Damn supernatural genes!

But before the end of the semester, Derek and I had a long talk about our future. I’m engaged. The thought scares the living soul out of me, but I’d rather jump and have Derek be my safety net; then to jump and question my safety net. 

I stare at the beautiful sapphire stones that surround the band. Derek says it brings out the brown in my eyes when I hold the ring to my face. He's too adorable for this world since he has returned to me. He also is buying me two more rings: one for the wedding and the other for general purposes. I continue to stare until Isaac growls at me.

“Huh?” I glance around the room in confusion. Everyone’s eyes beam on me. 

“Babe,” Derek grasps my hand. “Isaac asked if he can stay with you during the break.”

“You know you didn’t have to ask,” I assure Isaac. It’s true. Isaac will always have a place to stay, even if they had no housing on campus. 

“You can even have my room for the break,” Jared offers. “I’ll be going home tonight.”

“Why are you going back to Beacon Hills?” I ask with an honest confusion. I ran as far as I could from Beacon Hills, sometimes even a thrill seeker needs a break. 

“My mom and dad want to see me, Stiles,” Jared rolls his eyes.   
“I told my dad I’ll see him in the summer,” I didn’t want to waste money on a plane ticket for a month, is what I told my father, but the real reason was to hunt Kate Argent. 

“When are we leaving for New Orleans,” Cora says without a thought. 

Face plus palm. I haven’t told Isaac that we were looking for Argent, Scott doesn’t even know. Isaac folds his arms waiting for an answer. I didn’t even need to use his scent to determine his mood. He was pissed and hurt, and I understand both emotions. I didn’t even want to bring Cora into the hunt, but she eavesdropped on our conversation. Also, she is the aunt of the child. 

Isaac now taps his left foot on the hardwood floor waiting for one of the two of us, Derek and myself, to speak about this mission that everyone kept from him. I swore I heard a growl erupt from him. I pinched the bridge of my nose and reminded myself to kill Cora once we return from New Orleans. 

Isaac breaks the awkward silence. “Not enough money for an extra plane ticket with the Hale money?” The words bullet through my eardrums. 

He needed to know the truth. “Cora wasn’t even supposed to know.” That won me the prize glare from Cora. “You wasn’t,” I admit with a little annoyance. “We didn’t want anyone dragged into this because we didn’t want something to go down and someone gets hurt.”

“Shouldn’t that be left to us?” Dean’s hefty fills my ears. “We want to help.”

“What’s the mission?” Sam’s sweet voice fills the air. 

I glance at Derek for a signal to tell the rest of the room. After all, it’s his life and his child. 

“It’s our kid, Stiles; you can tell them if you want.”

Our son plays in my head on repeat for what seemed like thirty minutes. Derek has changed over the last couple of months. He wasn’t broody anymore and seems that the dark cloud hanging over him vanished overnight. 

“Derek fathered a kid with Kate, and we need to find him before Kate does,” I rush in one breath. I still didn’t want to admit that Kate was the mother of my step-child. I never cared that Derek had a life before me, he is about five years older than me, but I wish he would have chosen someone else to have his baby.   
“How old is the kid?”

“The kid is about 6 or 7,” Derek says. He plays with my fingers. A telling sign he’s nervous about a subject. “He would have been born while I was still in high school. That’s when I met Kate, my senior year.”

“Question,” Cas asks while squeezing Dean’s hand. They do make a cute couple. Castiel reminds me of a baby deer learning to walk. Some of the things that come from his mouth are too hilarious. 

“Why isn’t the child with the mother?”

“The mother is a psycho-bitch hunter who probably would have killed the baby,” Man, I hated Kate Argent with a passion. Thinking about her almost has me in a rage. 

“My mom wiped my memory straight clean before she died,” Derek admits. 

“Before Kate’s family killed her!” 

“Stiles,” Derek massages my back. “Babe, I need you level-headed,” he whispers in my ear. “I need you right now, Stiles, without you here I wouldn’t have the strength.”

Derek says he needs me all the time, but he’s asking me to put my prejudices for Kate aside for the sake of his child. I take another look at Derek; I study his facial features. The man—my man, looks as if he’s about to fall to pieces. I think the only thing keeping him together is me. I can’t let him down. 

“Derek,” I start. “I can’t promise that if we run into her that I won’t smoke her Huntress ass, but,” I take a deep breath. “I will do everything in my power to find your kid and make sure he’s safe.”  
“I have another question,” Cas says. “How did the child get put up for adoption? If they hate all supernatural creatures, wouldn’t they want it dead before he took his first breath?”

Cas has a point. My mind flooded with thoughts of wanting to hurt Kate that I didn’t ask that question. How did the baby make it live? Gerald would have made sure that the child would be dead. Then BAM, the answer comes to me. 

“Either two things: Gerald didn’t know that the baby belongs to Derek or Kate didn’t want to harm it.”

“Chris told me one time that Kate never used to be this insane,” Derek glances at me. “She never was like this,” for one reason or another, hearing those words made my heart drop, but I let him continue. “She was a sweet woman, not as beautiful a Stiles, but she didn’t even want to be a hunter.”

Isaac, Cora, and I all exchanged looks with each other. I fell into a rabbit hole of thoughts. I recall all of the times that Kate had cornered Derek and tortured him, but never killed him. Hunters kill, but she didn’t; why? The next moment I knew my feet drove me to the bedroom and the SLAM knocked me from my thoughts; I collapse on the bed, face first. Tears pour from my eyes onto my pillow. 

“Did I do something?” Derek asks trying to hold himself together.

“It’s Stiles,” Dean says. “One time he snapped at me for having a rabbit’s foot in the trunk of my car.”

“He’s upset,” Cas says. 

“Cas, we know that,” Isaac says.

“Cas isn’t just saying that to hear himself speak,” Dean defends. “What’s going on?”

“Do you know if Kate loves you?” Cas asks. When I heard the question, I couldn't contain my cries. I snatch the ring from my finger and throw it towards the door. 

“No, she hates me,” Derek says.

“You are alive,” Cas says. “Dean and Sam are hunters, and they never let their prey survive unless they were innocent of course.”

Everything went quiet. Then everything went black.   
*****  
Sometime later, I wake up, and the sun has set, and the moon beams into my room. I wipe the tear stains from my eyes. I search for the ring. The ring is gone. I get ready for the impending argument that’s about to follow. I reach the door with hesitation. 

“I mean nothing to you,” Derek’s words smack me as soon as I open the door. 

“Do you still love her?” 

“Do you still want Dean?” He asks in anger. 

“I hope not because this would be awkward, would it not?” Castiel chimes. 

“I think we should leave them alone,” Cora suggests. 

“I always pictured us married by the time I finished school having a child of our own,” I lean against the door frame. “If you still,” Derek cuts me off. 

“Dammit, Stiles! I don’t love her!” Derek yells at me. “I love you; I want you! The whole time she captured me, the only thought that gave me hope was returning to you.”

“I don’t know what to say,” I admit. 

“That’s a first,” Derek tosses the ring to me. He grabs his jacket and jets towards the door. “I’ll rent a room for the night.”

Tell him don’t go, Stiles! That’s all you have to say! Dumbass, your pride is going to cost you the one great man in your life, speak! I guess my brain beating me up won because I blurted and I didn’t care who heard or saw. 

“Don’t go, Derek! Please?!” I begged, and I don’t beg. “I’m sorry, I got jealous that you still might have feelings for her.”  
Derek clasps the doorknob. “I don’t know if that’s a good enough reason, Stiles.”

The heat from the outside flows throughout the apartment. I slide down the wall in tears. Then my mouth gets me in trouble again. 

“If you leave, then stay gone. Take this ring with you!” I throw the ring towards the door. 

“Stiles,” Derek barges back into the room. He lifts me from the floor. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Isaac growls at Derek. I shake my head, and Isaac plops back on the couch. “I was only getting a room for the night to cool down! What is wrong with you?”

“I don’t want you to go,” I cry. “I…I don’t want you to leave me.”

“I’m not leaving you; I’m going before things get said, and we can’t take them back. I thought me giving you the ring back would have told you.”

“I’m a spazz,” I wipe my tears. 

“Yes, you are, my spazz but yes,” he chuckles. 

“You are letting the air out,” I smile. 

Derek closes the door and returns to me. “Can you put this back on?” Derek offers the ring. “If you want.”

I accept the ring. “I need to learn how to control my impulses.”

“Uh, yeah!” Derek says matter-of-factly. 

“Derek Alex…”

“I love you too, Stiles,” this man needs to stop reading my mind.   
*****  
So, the next day was all hands on deck. We got Isaac a last minute ticket and changed our flights to match his. Thank God that Derek is wealthy and can afford all of these tickets. He’s also paying for my tuition, much to my father’s concern. Derek even left me a trust when I graduated high school, which I found out when I started college. 

Derek suggests that we only bring our personals and that we will get close once we are there. Isaac attempts to refute Derek’s suggestion, but the caves in when he offered the free trip. Sam offers to pay Derek back, and that earns a growl from him, which then makes Tigger-Happy Dean jumps. Sam may be a werewolf now, but he is still his baby brother. 

I feel weird going on a trip with no clothes, but it’s easier this way. Derek calls for several cars to get us. We all joke and laugh on the hour ride to the airport. I learned much more about Cas, that the body he’s in isn’t his and that it belonged to a Jimmy Novak. He even let me see his eyes glow. Cool, but creepy at the same time. He said he couldn't show me his grace because it will burn my eyes out. 

“So, when this body gets destroyed, you will jump into another?”   
Derek asks. Cora pinches him. “Ow! What?”

“Yes, another body would be chosen for me.”

“Wow! That is so cool!” I geek out. “Yesterday, when you explained my feelings, how did you know?”

“Dean doesn’t know, but I have a small ability of telepathy.”  
“Wow! What am I thinking about?” I ask. 

“I don’t think it’s appropriate for the car ride,” Castiel deadpan stares at me. 

“He’s right,” I smile. Castiel loosens a little. 

“Why are you so uptight?” Derek blurts out. 

“The same reason you are broody,” Cas claps back. “Sexual frustration.”

Cora and I burst out in laughter. Castiel soon joins in on the fun. We have corrupted Castiel, and I’m sure we are going to hell for it. 

“You have sex?” Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Not yet, Dean and I have to be married first,” Castiel says with seriousness. 

“How do you handle the frustration?” Cora asks.

“Keep my mind busy.”

We drill Cas for more questions until we reach the airport. Derek tips the drivers and Dean rushes to Cas' side, Sam and Isaac snuggle standing up, it’s not as awkward as it sounds. 

“Where are you guys headed?” Scott asks with bags in his hand. Oh shit! I forgot Scott was visiting during the break. Ethan takes several small steps. 

“New Orleans,” Derek pulls out his phone to check for flights.   
“There are two extra seats in First Class. Want to come?”

“My house guest is not going to be home,” Scott says with a hint of sadness.

“Scott, I’m sorry, it slipped my mind. It’s been a long semester.”

“I know,” Scott says. “Cora already told me when I got on the plane.”

“The flight doesn’t leave for another hour and a half; we should get food,” Sam suggested. 

“Introductions!” I clap my hands. “The tanned, tattooed dude with the good-looking hair is Scott,” I introduce with enthusiasm. “The other guy is his boyfriend, Ethan,” I say flatly. 

“Thanks, Stiles.” Ethan rolls his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Ethan. You don’t have any distinct traits; your twin is dead.”

“Thanks, Stiles!” Ethan storms off.

“I know you don’t like Ethan, but can you stop being rude, Stiles?” Scott asks. 

I roll my eyes, fold my arms, and prepare a tantrum. “But why?” I pout.

“Because I like him and he’s not a bad guy,” Scott defends Ethan. “Hear his story, and if you don’t like him still, then I’ll understand.”

“Ethan!” I call out.

He flips me off, as to be expected. I stroll over towards the sad twin. I stare at him. He looks as if he aged five years since I last seen him, which was only two years ago. The man appears to be held together by tape. Instinct takes controls, and I give him a huge bear hug. I don’t know what is it about my hugs, but people seem to cry. Ethan sniffles to hold in tears, then I rub his back, and he bawls. 

I signal for Scott to come over. “I’m sorry,” I whisper in his ear before he reaches us. 

“I leave you for one minute, Stiles, and you make someone cry,” Scott jokes. My shoulder muffles Ethan's shoulder. “It’s his body odor, isn’t it?” Scott smiles. 

“I’m going to kill you, McCall,” I joke. “Wait until the baby wolf is feeling better.”

“Is he okay?” Scott plays in Ethan’s hair. 

“He’s okay,” Ethan removes his face from my shirt. He wipes the tears from his face.

“I think you two need to talk, he’s hiding lots of emotion,” Castiel appears. Scott and Ethan jump. Castiel stuffs his face with a hot dog. “I wonder what type of dog this is,” Castiel says. Scott and Ethan drop their jaws in surprise. I chuckle. 

“You know it’s not a real dog, Cas.”

“Then why is it called a ‘hot dog’?” Cas asks. 

“I have no idea,” I admit. “Tell everyone to check in, Ethan, and I will be there in a minute.”

Ethan glances in confusion. “Why?”

“Scott said I should hear your story. Apparently, the first impression isn’t an authentic painting of you.”

“What do you want to know?” Ethan asks with hesitation.

“Whatever you want to share,” I smile. 

“Aiden was my protector in a way,” Ethan starts. “He was the second person to know, but the first person I told.”  
I was confused until my brain started adding the math together. I think my face showed that I was thinking way too hard. 

“You know, me being gay.”

“I knew that,” I played it off. 

“He kept the rest of the pack away from me when they found out,” Ethan smiles. “We didn’t kill our pack because they treated us like nothing, we killed them because they pissed Aiden off once too many times. Aiden wasn’t an omega, I was.”

“I’m sorry,” I punched myself in the face mentally. “That sounded generic,” I speak. “Well, you are alive, and that’s the best thing that you can do. Aiden is watching from the Other Side, and he’s protecting you now. He would not want you to be crying for almost two years.”

“I know, but he’s my other half,” Ethan frowns. Ethan plays with a loose thread on his shirt. “Supernatural identical twins feel the pain more than fraternal twins. I don’t think I can ever get over his death.”

“I’m not saying rush the process; I’m saying don’t stay in that place; believe me, I know it can be easy and feels warm, but the world will move on with or without you. You can either choose to join the rest of it or wallow and get swallowed,” Jared told me the same thing when I first came down here and didn’t leave the bed. He’s a great guy; he doesn’t deserve to have Nigel ripped from him. 

“When your mom died, how did you get up?”

“My dad needed me, and I needed him,” I grip my jeans. I barely talk about my mom, and when I do, I forget how to breathe. Derek’s hand suddenly massages my back. I love him. “We knew that we couldn’t mourn her forever, but we can remember the good times we had with her,” I say, surprisingly calm. 

“I have this guilt that it should have been me, instead of Aiden,” Ethan rushes from frustration. “I wonder how Allison escaped death and he didn’t.”

That’s I brought Allison back to life and erased her memory that she died. “Maybe I can help, but it’s a Hail Mary because I don’t know if it will work, but Lydia is on board.”

Seeing that shine in Ethan’s eyes made my heart overflow with joy and hope. I may have the strength to bring both Nigel and Aiden back, if the ancestors will help me, if not, I have my Plan B, Lydia.

“I don’t want to get your raise your hopes to the moon, but I want to raise them from hell,” I pat Ethan on the shoulder. “I need you to have some faith in me. This spell is going to require lots of broken natural laws.”

“Natural laws?”

“Spazz, you are not doing this,” Derek tries to command, but he knows when it comes to Stiles and his plans, nothing—and he knows nothing can change his mind. “It can kill you.”

“No, it’s not,” I reassure Derek falsely. 

“Do what?” Scott asks. 

“Nothing.”

“The 3:45 flight to New Orleans will be boarding in 20 minutes,” the announcement says. 

“We should go,” I divert everyone’s attention to the flight report. That didn’t work for long. 

“He’s thinking about bringing your brother and his roommate’s dead-boyfriend back from the dead,” Derek folds his arms. 

“Can you do that?” Scott asks. Derek growls at Scott. “What?”

“Your best friend could die, Scott,” Derek says. 

“Whoa, what?!” Scott glares at me. 

“You both are twins,” I say to break the tension. 

“Stiles, I can’t let you bring back Aiden for you to die,”

“Good thing you aren’t asking,” I say with Derek and Scott mimicking me. 

I know Scott long enough to know that he swallowed his anger for the time being, but once we land, I’m going to get the yelling of my life. I think at one point I seen his eyes glow red. Scott was beyond pissed. I divert my eyes from Scott’s and Derek’s, but Scott always found my gaze. 

“To give life, you have to take one,” Scott says. “You can’t revive someone without taking another life.”

“I know what I am doing,” I reassure Scott and myself. I have no idea what I am doing. “First, retrieve Derek’s kid.”

I dash to the airport doors. Everyone else stands dumbfounded. That’s when I noticed that Castiel was gone. I scan the area, but no signs of the angel. 

“Ethan?” A naked Aiden stands in front of us. 

Everyone stares at the shivering man. Then my phone buzzes. I fish in my jacket pocket for my phone. Jared. 

J: “You did the spell?”

Me: No, I was going to do it when I get back.

J: Nigel. He’s alive!

Me: How?  
Castiel reappears with cotton candy. 

“Cas?” Dean begins. “Did you bring back these two?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says with sorrow. 

“You could have died!” Dean hugs his man. “I know you can bring back one person, but two could have put you over the edge.”

Scott fishes out an outfit for Aiden, and they shield him from the public eye. 

“I’m sorry, babe,” Cas says. Dean stares in shock, and his face softens.

“You called me ‘babe,'” Dean says in shock.

“Is it wrong? You call me that all the time. I thought…” Dean then kisses Cas. Cas offers Dean some cotton candy. Dean takes a huge piece. 

Ethan hugs Cas, but Cas looks awkward at first, but then Cas loosens up to the idea of someone else hugging him. We make it through baggage claim as soon as I grab my carry on. WHAM to the back of my head. I turn around to find my friends were being hauled off by people in black. Why isn’t no one calling the cops?

Then a pain shoots through my head. The pain is too much for me. BLACK.   
*****  
“Stilinski, Derek belongs to me,” Kate’s annoying voice shoots through my ears as I wake up. 

“Welcome to Hell, Stiles,” Gerald says. 

I don’t even get to inspect my surroundings before the two psychos annoy me. Everyone seems to be there except Derek. Two men grab onto me and throw me in the same room as a beaten Derek. His swollen face seems to be healing. Blood soaks his face and t-shirt. A rage crashes over me, but the pain in my head suppresses my emotion. 

“What the hell do you want?” I glare at Kate.

“You are a witch, and you can locate my child,” Kate strained with anger. 

“I’m not doing anything,” I feel weak. “That’s fine, Stilinksi. Should I kill your mate or order to have your father killed?”

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Because fate took Derek away from me and gave him to you,” Kate snaps. “I kidnapped him in hopes that he would realize that I still loved him, but all he said was he belonged to you.” Her palm strikes my face. “You stole Derek away from me.”

“You lost him when you killed his family,” I spew. 

“I didn’t kill his family, my father did.”

“Where's your dad? I thought he would have loved to see me die.”

“I told him I would handle things,” Kate laughs. 

“I knew you still loved him,” I chuckle. “Too bad he loves me.”

“You stole him,” she bares her fangs. When did she get fangs? 

“I didn’t steal…” was all I got out before I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My breath grows short. Shock controls my whole body. Then my body heals itself. “Derek,” I finish my thought. Rage instantly comes back. I ignore any pain I was in to melt the chains that contain me. Here’s my chance: Kate Vs. Me. 

“You aren’t a werewolf,” Kate keeps her distance. “What the hell are you?”

“You’re about to find out,” I can feel the fire inside me wanting to burst her into flames.


	12. Kate's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate reveals the truth about her plan and the reason that Stiles is such an important part, but at the same time, she wants Derek for herself and the only way she can get rid of Stiles is to fight him to the death. 
> 
> This chapter is in Stiles' POV only.

Once I free myself from her wolfsbane-soaked chains, I feel all this heat and anger rise from me. Every step that I took, I left a mini-fire. Before I made it to her, I stop by Derek; I needed to know that he was alive. I press my ear to his heart, and it’s faint, but it’s there. I remove my shirt and wipe the blood from his face, his face stained from the crimson liquid, but his face is visible.

“I’m going to kill you, Argent,” I threaten. The next second, the world is in black and white. My eyes have shifted, I look down at my hands, and they were paws. I shifted. I must have been so angry that I didn’t even notice.

“What the hell?” Kate signals for a gun. Of course, she goes for the quick kill. “I haven’t seen anything like this before.”

Gerald barges into the room with mountain ash. He tosses it into the air, and it forms a perfect circle around me but separating me from Kate. If I had learned anything from Parish, it’s that mystical fire can burn mountain ash. Thanks, Hellhound. Since they love to play games, I will play one with them. I growl and ram into the barrier.  
“Stiles,” Gerald snickers. “You know Mountain Ash keeps supernatural creatures at bay.”

My attention diverts from Gerald when Kate decides to taunt me by touching my man. Usually, I’m not the jealous type, but it was Kate, and that was more than enough. As a fire Kitsune, I have several abilities, I have pyrokinesis--fire manipulation, pyro-generation—create fire, and other techniques that I blacked out because I was bored; that’s in my kitsune form. In my human form, I have developed minimal psychic powers, and of course, I have magic.

They have never run into a kitsune, from their reactions earlier, so they must not know all I can do. I don’t even know all I can do. All I know is I can also absorb heat from the air around me and turn it into a fire. That’s cool in itself. I focus on doing just that when I noticed Gerald’s breath, I knew it was working.

“Why is it so cold in here?” Kate shivers. “We are in Florida, and the air conditioner doesn’t even work.”

A weak chuckle rises from Derek. I need to hurry, Derek is even getting cold by the sound of his chattering teeth. The only thing that’s on my mind is that my future husband is suffering because of Kate and her delusion of their illicit affair that she conjured from a one night stand.

“What the hell are you doing, Stilinski?” Gerald’s breath is visible when he speaks.

I couldn’t help but chuckle. Something washed over me, being a witness and the smells of fear that comes from Kate and Gerald, the Hunters of Legends. Gerald cocks his gun and shoots at me; the bullets disintegrate mere centimeters from my body. To be honest, I didn’t even know that was going to happen. Everything happened way too fast I couldn’t defend.

“The bullets turned to ash before they touched him,” Kate says. “You trapped him behind the mountain ash; we need to get the hell out of here.”

I shift before they retreat to the exit. “You won’t reach the door,” I warn Kate and Gerald. Their faces in complete shock as the mountain ash burned at my feet. I created a fireball from my hands and threw it at them and melted the door handle. “Told you.”

“Impressive, Stiles,” Gerald claps. “You’re a kitsune.”

“I haven’t heard of them in years,” Kate says.

“Hellhounds, Fire Kitsunes, and True Alphas can break free from mountain ash,” Gerald says.

“They went into hiding after World War II,” Kate withdraws her blade.

Now a thought stabs my brain, I have all of these abilities, but I don’t know hand-to-hand combat. Kate has trained for this moment for years. I knew at that moment that I should have taken Derek more seriously when he offered to teach me. 

Kate takes a swing at me; the blade doesn’t miss my left abdomen. Blood rushes to the open wound. Fighting naked; not the best idea. Then she kicks me in the stomach and throws me across the dirty, cold cement floor. My recovery time isn’t as great as Scott’s. Gerald wastes no time kicking me in the ribs with his steel-toed shoes. I heard my bones crack. I roar from the pain.  
Now I am screwed because I used all of my energy to break the mountain ash and don’t have any to begin healing, this is what I get for being a show-off. Gerald kicks me once more. The sick fuck is enjoying kicking a fox while he’s down.

“What happened to all that confidence, Stiles?” Gerald stomps on my hand. He twists his foot and breaks my fingers. “Used all of your strength?”

I glare in anger and defeat. I ball my hand in anger before I feel a blade burn my back. The roar from earlier turned into an ear-shattering scream. Derek struggles to break free of his chain-prison while I get my limbs snapped into millions of pieces. 

“I am going to enjoy killing you, Stiles,” Gerald laughs. 

“Now, how are you going to protect Derek when you can’t protect yourself?” Kate asks. “You aren’t a suitable make for Derek, he needs a mate who’s strong and can defend herself; not a weak child who is in over his head.”

All of my insecurities barge through my brain. I like to think that I wasn’t a complete burden to Derek, but the times I saved him doesn’t overshadow the times he’s saved me. I admit, sometimes, I am in over my head. Then I feel Derek forces his way into my head via our mating link. I can’t describe the feeling, it’s like having allergies, and your sinuses are irritated, except it’s your head. 

Stiles, please don’t give up. I’m trying to break free to save you.

I turn to Derek because it sounded like he was going to cry. Tears spill from his eyes; he was crying, and it was the first time I have ever seen him cry. He struggled, but the Wolfsbane must have taken all of his strength, and the burns aren’t helping. 

“Derek,” Kate says in a sing-songy manner. “Once we kill Stiles, I will have won the mating challenge, and you and I can go back to the way things were before my family secret came to light.”

“I will never love you as much as I love Stiles,” Derek states. “So, go ahead; win, but once you do, I will hunt you every day for the rest of your pathetic life.”

“You can’t hurt your mate,” Kate gloats. “I know werewolf law.”

“No, you know werewolf lore,” Derek corrects. “I can’t hurt Stiles, but you aren’t fated to me, I can kill you all I want.”

“Derek, I could kill you right now,” Kate chuckles. “Or… I can make you watch the so-called love of your life die,” she runs the blade across his face hard enough to draw blood. “Decisions, decisions.”

“Yes, my daughter,” Gerald’s sandpaper voice scrapes across my eardrums. “But we can’t kill him until we get the information that we need.” Gerald removes his feet from my hand and glare into my eyes with his evil, sick beady eyes. His face sends chills to every bone and muscle throughout my body. “I know your mother was a witch, Stiles.”

“How the hell,” my bones crack back into place. “Did…you…ah! Fuck!” I scream from the healing pains. The shock almost causes me to pass out. 

__

_D: You’re doing great, pup, keep up the good work._

__

_S: I don’t know if I can take too much more of this torture. Gerald’s voice makes me sick._

__

_D: I will divert their attention to give you more time to heal._

“How did we know about your mother?” Gerald lifts me from the ground. He forces me into a chair. Gerald leaves the room and Kate circles around Derek. 

“Your mom was a powerful witch, wrote a couple of ‘Spells for Beginners’ for newbie witches, even sealed your magic and Kitsune spirit.”

“Why are you telling me this?” I ask. I think back to the time mom would mash together herbs and elixirs, she would even pray over them; I didn’t know she was practicing magic. 

D: Your mother wanted to protect you from the Supernatural World, Stiles. There’s more to this than you know. There’s a whole world that contains Supernatural Creatures. Dean and Sam probably have seen more than you could ever imagine.

_S: What do you mean?_

D: There’s the world that goes beyond the human realm. You saw some of them in Beacon Hills. 

“Kitsune Witches maintain the balance of the Supernatural and Human realms,” Kate says. “That means on Earth, the Other Side, Heaven, Hell, and many dimensions.”

“What I’m some warrior ambassador for the Human and Supernatural World?” I chuckle. 

“Yes,” Kate says flatly. “That’s why Beacon Hills became a beacon once again; your sacrificial death allowed the nemeton to be charged with a whole new power and that's what drew them there. You have a power that werewolves, witches, Kitsune, even humans and hunters alike seek.”

“I’ll take a vowel for three-hundred, Katie, and guess that you want this power too.”

“Of course, I do and every hunter in our clan,” Kate grabs a blade from her knee-high boots. “The reason we didn’t kill you was that you are the key to becoming stronger hunters.”

“And now I don’t have a choice but to help,” I can’t keep the sarcasm down if I wanted.

“You are as smart as you are handsome,” Kate kisses me as if I was her man. Derek roars as he tries to break his chains. 

“If I did care enough to stay and help, I don’t know how.”

“There’s a legend about a spell that allows you to transfer some of your power to other people,” Kate smiles. “You’re going to give us a power stronger than werewolves. Why do you think Scott tries to keep you at bay?”

“Don’t listen to her, Stiles,” Derek warns. 

“Scott knows you can become pack alpha if you challenged him. He’s scared of you.”

“Scott is your best friend, babe, he would never trade your friendship for power.”

“If you don’t believe me, think back to the time when you told him you were a Kitsune. How did he react?”

As much as I wanted to drown out her lies, I couldn’t; when I told Scott, I was a Kitsune on top of being a witch, he wasn’t too enthusiastic about it. Every time I would bring it up during a call, he would divert the conversation. Was he scared of me? Did he think I’m a monster?

__

_D: Stop with the questions! He’s your best friend, and he loves you, Stiles. Maybe you need to talk to him. Ask for the reasons as to why he diverts the questions. I believe that he wants to protect you._

Then why avoid the topic? Instead of helping me with this new change, he decides to hide? I don’t understand, but I can’t think about that right now. That’s one more thing on the “to-do list” for me to complete. 

“I’m not going to help you,” I warn Kate. My body and bones heal. “Maybe you should have killed me when you had the chance,” I rise from the chair. “This is going to be a fight for Derek, once I win, you leave us the hell alone.”

"I have one better," Kate smiles. "A fight to the death. You will never kill anyone because you are too soft."

"You don't know what I will do when my life depends on it," I smile. "Your rules. Fight to the death, Kate."


	13. Stiles' Plan: The Phoenix Kitsune Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Kate and Gerald stepped foot in Beacon Hills, they have known about the Stilinksis for years and was only there to steal their power. Kate planned to take Stiles' as he's the Phoenix Kitsune, a rare and power fox. 
> 
> At the same time, Stiles had a plan ever since Kate called him to threaten him. His plan--to only wipe out every hunter that has ties to the Argents.

Derek’s POV

I scan Stiles’ mind to find a reason for his challenge, but he blocks all of my attempts. He doesn’t need to fight for me because we are already mated. Even if we decide to call it quits, a witch and the alpha leader has to break the link. That shit is painful, I have heard pack battles between gay members and their homophobic pack members.

I don’t want to experience that eternal loneliness that happens when the mate-bond breaks. The isolation doesn’t fade away and even leads to suicide. I have lived my life without Stiles for several months, and we weren’t mated, the mere thought of being separated from life made me sick!

I know my fiancee, and he always has a game plan, but why the need to kill Kate? What does he get from it? The question swarm in my head until the answer relieved my curiosity, he’s not fighting for me, he’s fighting for the pack. By killing Kate, the Huntress from a famous family, every hunter would be shaken.

Then Kate’s voice pierces my ears. “I can do one better,” she smiles, she’s confident she’s going to win. “A fight to the death. You will never kill anyone; you are too soft.” Her words cut my heartstrings. The room spins as I think about my world without My Spazz.  
Kate does have a point; Stiles isn’t a murderer, he did it once to protect himself and his father. Stiles will do what he has to survive. Now my worry shifts to his future actions and what he will do to protect his pack and me. 

"You don't know what I will do when my life depends on it," he says with a gigantic smile on his face. I knew he wouldn’t back down from this fight. This young man can make the fearless experience fear, a warrior question their courage, and a brooding me experience love, an emotion I thought I would never experience again after Kate. 

"Your rules. Fight to the death, Kate," he says as if he was going to the grocery store--like this was an everyday occurrence. I heart punches my chest; the world spins around me. I can’t let him do this; I don’t want him to die. 

“Stiles,” I call. He doesn’t turn to me. Panic crashes over me. “Stiles!”

“Derek?” He rushes to my side. “Save your energy, focus on healing.”

“Please don’t do this,” I beg. I never beg, but for Stiles, I will beg and grovel. “Stiles, I don’t want you to go through this, please, we can find another way to beat them.”

“Scott, let Gerard live and look what happened,” Stiles says. He’s right, and I know it. Scott’s morals prevent him from seeing the long-term consequences. “I’m not going to allow them to terrorize anyone anymore.”

“You are stronger than, Scott,” the lizard-skinned bastard speaks. “You are willing to do the necessary, Stiles; you could be the next alpha.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gerard,” Stiles glares at him with Orange eyes. I know this isn’t the time for lust, but he looked sexy, this is one of the reasons I’m in love with him. “Unlike you, I don’t need to kill anyone to feed my superiority complex or my ego.”

“I don’t need to feed my ego, Stilinksi,” Gerard says. “You have seen what werewolves and the supernatural can do; I am protecting humans.”

“Not all human deserve protection, just like all supernatural creatures aren't worthy of death,” I say. Kate and Gerard being the two people that could die and I would laugh. 

“Of course a beast would say something like that, always defending your kind,” Gerard says. 

Gerard flies to the wall. Stiles’ hands hold a fireball. Gerard screams as he witnesses Stiles’ power in the form of his burning flesh. The burning flesh scent makes me gag; it smells more like burning plastic. Stiles doesn’t move. 

“Kate,” Stiles roars. “I’m getting bored. I just burned your father, and you stood there,” Stiles boasts. “What happened to that murderous determination?”

I expected her to show a little fear, but her determination to best Stiles swallows her fear. 

“I am going to murder you, Stiles.”

Kate retrieves a golden blade from her knife holster. They are about to start their fight. Stiles doesn’t know hand-to-hand combat, and that’s Kate specialty. 

Stiles’ POV

It took a little while for Kate to threaten me after barbecuing Gerard. Aww. She was so cute when she was angry. Well, she kidnapped my friends and me from an airport and then tortured my fiancee, that I just got back. 

She lunges at me with the “GoldenEye Blade.” I’m not going to lie, but the shit looks awesome, and if she weren't trying to kill me, I would ask her for one. I dodge right; she lands a small cut on my left ab. This cut wasn’t like the other times her blade connects my skin, this one burn. 

“Like my new blade?” She licks my blood off of her blade. “Gold is very deadly to Kitsunes, ever notice the lack of the metallic mineral in your life?” 

I had no recollection of me ever coming in contact with real gold. I didn’t question anything because it didn’t seem unordinary to me. Now everything makes sense. My whole life I thought I was human that wanted an exciting life and the entire time, I wasn’t human at all. 

“Ever asked your father about his move to Beacon Hills?” Kate continues. “Your father is from the South.”

I knew my dad was born down South, Alabama to be exact, but he never fully explained his reasons for the move to California, I only assumed he moved for the job. Then again, he wasn’t on the force long enough to get a promotion to the sheriff. My dad is hiding something from me. 

“Don’t try and do the math, Stiles,” Gerard taunts. “I know that you are thinking a bit too hard trying to piece things together,” Gerard laughs. “Noah is older than you think.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Derek asks. 

“My grandfather has been hunting this Earth Kitsune for decades and never caught him. He was the last of his kind,” Gerard groans when he repositions himself. “The man was your father.”

“Well, my dad outlived your grandfather,” I said. 

“Exactly,” Gerard says. “My family hunted your dad over eighty years ago, and your father hasn’t aged past his late forties.”

“Your family is a bunch of sociopaths, why would I listen to anyone of you?” I turn my back towards Kate to focus on Gerard. Big mistake!

Kate stabs me in the back. The burning sensation burns the entry; the phantom pain shoots through my entire body. I knew there was more to this blade. She twists the knife in the wound. I headbutt her and break her nose. I barely reach the handle, but I rip the knife from my back. 

“You planned this for a while now,” Derek says. The scent of blood flows through the air. Derek’s and mines. I turn to him and notice his claws clinched in his hand. “Listen, Stiles; you aren’t going to win.”

“Thanks for the confidence, Dere,” I roll my eyes to save face, but his words diced my confidence. 

“Spazz!” Derek yells. “I wasn’t knocking your confidence; she soaked that knife in witch hazel.”

“What?” I question while trying to focus on the fight.  
“You are half-witch, which means witch hazel is lethal to you,” Derek explains. “She knew who you were the entire time; she played us from the start. She needed you to confirm.”

“Now that I know your powers, I can kill you,” Kate says. “Enough talking.”

Kate roundhouse kicks me in the back and strikes the wound. I release a roar. The pain shoots through my body. Derek’s right, I’m going to lose--she’s five steps ahead of me. Kate stands over me she carefully inserts the blade into my wound.

“Soon the witch hazel will spread through your body paralyzing you, and then you will die once I stab this knife through your heart.”

“You got me good, Kate,” I could do nothing but smile and laugh. The bitch won. “Mom, I guess I’ll be joining you on the other side,” I whisper. Derek’s grunts become cries and soon after, fades away.

“My baby boy,” I hear a soft feminine voice caress my ears. “You are not going to lose.”

“Mom?” I struggle to keep my eyes focused on her. “How are you here?”

“You are here, my love, the other side,” she says. “You have only a short time, listen to me, Stiles. You can burn witch hazel from your body.”

“How?” I notice that the pain is slowly fading away, but at the same time, it’s still strong.

“You are a Phoenix Kitsune; you are a special breed of fire kitsune. Your power is magnificent.”

“How did I not notice this before?” I ask. 

“When a Phoenix Kitsune dies, their power reveals itself.”

“I didn’t die.”

“When Allison, Scott, and yourself sacrificed you for the nemeton, you died, and your power awakened.”

“How did I not know I was a witch?”

“I had to do everything in my power to protect you. That included cloaking you and run.”

“That’s the real reason for yours and dad’s move,” I finally got the missing puzzle pieces. 

“The Argents would have killed you and your father for power. When I refused to give them Noah’s power, the Argents hired a powerful witch to kill me.”

“I’m adding that to the other list of reasons they need to die,” I say.

“Listen to me, son. Your body can stand the heat, just focus it on the wound, and it will burn out the witch hazel.”

“You say I’m a phoenix kitsune, what does that mean?” 

“You will find out in due time,” she hugs me. I fight back the tears. “Do good, my son. Protect those who can’t protect themselves: humans and supernatural.”

In an instant, I wake back up to the blade still inside of me. I do what my mom says, but it didn’t work. Right! The blade is weakening me. Derek kicks Kate across the room. He removes the knife from the wound. He caresses my body. The warmth intoxicates me to remember the first time I laid in his arms naked. 

“I thought you died,” Derek sniffles. “I figured she killed you.”

I do what my mother recommended; I focus the fire to the wound, I can feel liquid ooze from the injury. Once the witch hazel drains, the wound heals slowly.

Then I notice Derek’s claws ready to strike Kate. “Dere, don’t interfere,” I command.

“She almost killed you,” he snarls. 

“It’s my fight,” I hug him. 

He sighs. A short moment later, hunters surround Derek and me. 

“You finish with Kate, and I’ll take the hunters,” Derek says. I nod and give Kate my attention. 

“I want you at full health,” I give her some of my blood. I watched it on The Vampire Diaries and hoped it works here. Kate rises from the floor. 

“You should have killed me,” she laughs. Now she retrieves a golden gun. “These are the same as the blade.”

“Use your magic,” my mom’s voice trails through the air. 

“I don’t know how ” I whisper.

“Leave that to me,” she says. 

Suddenly, my brain pounds against my skull. My head is about to pop. The pain goes on for a while and then suddenly stops. I gained knowledge of spells and power that I never felt in my life. 

“Now kick her ass,” my mom says. “I love you, baby boy.”

“I love you too, mom.”

“You will join her very soon,” she removes the safety on the gun. “I’ll will mercy kill you if you beg.”

“I have some new abilities, Kate,” I smirk. Of course, my confidence rushes back. I have a little more knowledge about my kitsune abilities too. 

“Let’s see them, fox!” She fires the gun. 

I can see the bullet move towards me. I turn around to make sure Derek isn’t in the path. I duck when he tosses the hunter into the wall in front of me. He was nowhere near the bullet. I move my head. 

“You dodged a bullet?” She asks in shock.

To be honest, I am shocked myself. “I didn’t know I can do that.”

She aims the gun at Derek. “Can you save him?” She pulls the trigger. 

“Dere, duck!” I warn. The bullet hits her hunter in the heart. 

Kate continues until the clip empties. He won’t be able to dodge all of the bullets. Something burst within me. 

“Zatrzyma!” I scream. I don’t even know the language, but at that moment Derek’s life was too important. The bullets stop. They fall to the ground. 

“How?” Derek asks.

Everyone stands in amazement. Kate signals her men to walk towards the door, but in one swift moment, I melt the door shut. I love these new powers. 

“I don’t know,” I answer. “After that headache, I got all of these powers and knowledge.”

“Shit!” Derek smiles. “I’ll leave you to it.”

“How do you want to die, Kate?” I ask. I am calm. I didn’t want her to regain the advantage. 

“Stilinski,” Kate laughs. “You have kicked our asses and outsmarted us, Cupcake.”

“Don’t patronize me,” I spew.

“Wow, I compliment the boy, and he still has an attitude,” Kate chuckles. “He’s a critic, isn’t he?”

“I am going to erase you from this Earth,” I vow. “My plan has finally started.”

The blood of the hunters joins together in a puddle. I walk over to her father and slash his wrist. His blood trails to the puddle formed. 

“Once Scott and the rest of the pack beat the hell out of your hunters to draw their blood,” I fold my arms. “My plan was in motion.”

“You couldn’t have been steps ahead of me,” Kate groans. 

“No, you had me with the blade, but when I learned how to survive witch-hazel, the rest was easy.”

“So, what are you going to do?”

“Scott told me that there are hunters who are alive,” I tell her. “I will stall until the spell finishes.”

“Stall?” Rage fills her eyes. Just what I needed to happen. She turns into the were-jaguar. 

“It’s finished,” I hear Scott’s voice. This new hearing ability is amazing. 

“Time to get serious, Kate,” I say. Finally, her and Gerard will die.  
Derek handles the other hunters. Before I attack Kate, I toss another fireball Gerard’s way to make sure he can’t use his hands. Kate and the werewolf slayers scream in pain. 

“What the hell happened to my hands? They burn!” One of the hunters scream. 

“You linked us together?” Kate swings the knife towards me, but I dodge way before she can even get her hands to my eye level. “You don’t think I have a witch that can undo your spell?”

“No, I think Scott might have killed her,” I say with total confidence. “Or freed her because you probably blackmailed her into doing your bidding.”

Kate groans. I know at this point, I have ticked her off. Kate is hopeless, and I have won. 

“Oh, and your brother, Chris, gave us some of his blood to bind the spell to you and Gerard.”

“You are going to kill him?” Kate laughs.

“Nope,” I say. “When I bind you and Gerard, Chris will not be affected.”

“Then I’ll make sure I won’t die,” Kate pulls a clip with her special made bullets, I assume, even the clip is gold. I am beginning to think she has a Goldeneye fetish. “You think you are smart, Stilinksi?”

“I have been told I’m a smart-ass a few times. Derek even calls me a spazz.”

She fires the gun at Derek once more and then another one at me. I knew her game plan. She wants me to choose Derek or myself. Of course, I have a few seconds before it reaches the both of us. What to do?

“Zatrzyma!” I chant. “Zatrzyma, Zatrzyma,” I chant, but it doesn’t work, and the bullet is a couple of inches from hitting us. My next best bet is the move the bullets towards each other. “Ruch!” The metal ricocheted off each other; it was bad ass. “That worked!”

“Since when the hell do you speak Polish?” Derek asks. I know my mother is Polish, but she was never well enough to teach me. Now that I think of it, I only learned the language when my headache was gone. 

“I don’t know,” the room spins and blood drips from my nose. What the--I wipe my nose. 

Gerard laughs. “You don’t know your kind, Stiles. Witches who don’t belong to a coven have very limited magic.”

I have bigger things to worry about now. All of my energy feels drained. I can barely stand. Then Kate’s plan slaps me in the face. She wanted me to use magic to weaken me. She is a hunter and knows that I need a coven to use these types of spells. 

“Spazz,” Derek finishes with the last of the hunters. “You are going through training after this,” his chuckle strikes my heart. 

“I’m not going to kill them,” I say. “I know the reason why Scott spares the life of his enemies. It’s not always about finding a quick solution.”

“It’s easy, all we have to do is kill one of them, and they all die,” Derek reminds me of the spell. 

“Kate, earlier you said that my weakness was that I couldn’t kill,” I turn towards the door. “Your weakness is not knowing when to give up.” 

“If you let us live, we will kill you,” Gerard warns. 

“Then we will be ready,” Derek says. “We will make sure no one else gets hurt by your family.”

“When that time comes and it will,” I say. “I will make sure that I am ready to do what’s necessary, but today I will not kill you. You have already lost.”

“I am not done yet, Stiles,” Kate groans. “You aren’t going to patronize me.”

“You’ve been holding back this whole fight, Stiles,” Gerard says. He slowly stands while covering his burn. “Well, you don’t know your potential. I want to kill you at your best. I want you to realize when your best isn’t good enough, that you are the failure that you always was meant to be.”

“Scott will always be the alpha because he’s stronger than you,” Kate taunts. 

“Like I said,” I start. “When the time comes, I will do what I need. Come on, Dere-bear.”

“Dere-bear?” Kate laughs. 

“Laugh at it again, and I will kill you,” Derek warns. 

“So, domestic of you, Derek Hale.”

“Then again, I just might kill you now,” I charge towards Kate, but Derek grips my arm. We walk past take towards the door.


	14. Roommates with Deadly Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared comes clean about him meeting to pack and Nigel's death. He only wants one thing, revenge. He will do what's necessary to reach his goal. 
> 
> Sam and Isaac are on the other side of the facility, wolfbane poisoning; they don't have much time before the wolfbane kills them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it takes me longer to post chapters, I am studying for my CPA, and it utilizes five days out of my week and working full-time, I use the weekend to relax.

Derek doesn’t let me go the entire ten-second walk towards the door. I can’t say I don’t enjoy the protectiveness from Derek, but the grip on my arm is a death grip. Suddenly, I crash into Derek when he abruptly freezes inches in front of the door. 

“Dere-bear?” I ask. 

“We can’t get out,” Derek points to the melted handle. 

“Leave it to me,” we hear from the other side of the door. Sounded like Lydia’s voice “Stiles, heat the hinges and I’ll use my scream,” Lydia pauses. “Make sure you stand back,” she says in a tone that proves she knows me. I take a few steps back. 

I turn my hands into a flamethrower and Lydia does her Banshee Scream, high pitch bells ringing combines with her scream. The door falls off its hinges. The door “thumps” on the floor. 

“How are you here?” I ask. I casually stroll my naked ass towards Lydia for a hug, she backs away and diverts her eyes towards Derek. Derek clears his throat in a warning manner. “Right. I’m butt-ass-naked.”

“Why are you naked?” Lydia asks with evident confusion. 

“My clothes burned off,” I shrug it off. “When I was fighting Kate.” 

Lydia, Scott and Ethan glance around the room. Scott moves towards Gerald and kneels in front of him. Black veins flow through Scott’s arm; he’s taking Gerald’s pain away. That’s more than he deserves in my opinion. Fuck him and his family, except Chris and Allison. 

“What the hell is going on?” Ethan asks. 

“The Argents kidnapped us to get to Stiles,” Derek answers. 

“How did they even know we were flying that day?” I ask. “That bastard! That fucking Bastard!”

“Took you long enough, Stiles,” Jared enters the room. “When the Argents told me about how much power I could have by killing you,” Jared drags in Jackson. “It was a pretty easy decision.”

“Jackson!” Lydia screams and dashes to his side.   
Jackson has seen better days and the worse part, he wasn’t healing. He was half Kamina and part wolf, he should have recovered by now. 

“What did you do to him?” Lydia asks through sobs. 

“Why me?” I asked ignoring her question. It's a dick move, but I need to know.

“You don’t listen, Stiles,” Jared laughs. “You are stronger than any werewolf and your power is what I need.”

“Why is the reason you need his power?” Scott and Derek growl in unison. 

“I want to be a stronger alpha,” Jared says. “I need your power to kill my entire pack or make them submit.”

“Revenge?” Derek draws his claws. “I need answers, and I need them now.”

“You think Nigel would be thrilled with you working with hunters?” I ask. 

Jared bursts into laughter. “That sob story was to get closer to you,” Jared smiles. “Nigel goes to Yale.”

“Who’s Nigel?” Lydia rolls her eyes. 

“My fiancee,” Jared smiles. “Your lab partner.”  
Lydia’s face lights up as if she connected the dots. “He told me you were dead,” Lydia panics. 

Nigel strolls into the room. He kisses Jared on the cheek and winks at Lydia. 

“I just needed you as leverage,” Nigel says. “To make Stiles do what we need of him.”

“That’s why you were against me bringing him back,” I say. “He was never dead.”

Jared slow claps. “You aren’t as stupid as you come off, which is pretty fucking stupid.”

“Insult him one more time,” Derek and Scott warn. They are so alpha and beta; they are in sync that it’s almost scary. 

“The hunters are going to kill you when they get what they want,” I warn. “They used you, stupid.”

Gerald begins coughing and puking. All eyes are on him vomiting the same black sludge that had him removed from our lives a year ago. 

“What did you do to me?” He hisses. 

Nigel strolls over to Gerald and kicks him in the face. Black blood drains from his nose. 

“Remember you tried to kill me with wolfsbane?” Nigel kicks him again. “You really should have used mountain ash.”

“They are a means to an end, Stiles,” Jared says. “I don’t give a fuck about them.”

“Scott’s a true alpha, only another true or pure alpha, or a kitsune can steal his power,” Derek explains, then he chuckles. “You still have to challenge him, dumb-ass, and even if you do win, only one of you can get the power.”

“Stiles’ power is greater than a true alpha,” Jared says. “Me and my entire pack, the remainder that’s left, will get this power.”

“Then what?” Lydia taunts. “Live happily ever after?”

“Lydia,” Nigel says. “You are too small minded for a fellow genius. We’ll kill all the hunters or turn them.”

“Nigel and I will be the most powerful couple in the supernatural world,” he walks towards me. “I just need a bit of your blood!” 

Moments like this is why I love Derek before he can land his punch, Derek catches his hand and breaks his wrist. 

“No one threatens my Spazz and no one sure as hell put their hands on him.”

“They are as strong as you say, Hale,” Jared laughs. “I’m a masochist.”

“Where are Kate and Gerald?” Lydia asks. 

“After Nigel kicked Gerald’s nose in,” Scott says. “I let them go.”

“I don’t care,” Jared strains. “I wasn’t lying about half of the story I told you. Hunters injected him with a wolfsbane poison, but not by the Argents. See Gerard is my uncle.”

“He wants to kill you,” Ethan says. “You are a werewolf.”

“Don’t I know it,” Jared says. “I want to kill him too, but we have a common agreement, we hate Scott McCall and his bitch sidekick, Stilinski.”

“You have to barter your life with your uncle, and you don’t see anything wrong?” Derek asks. 

“I’m going to kill all of them,” Jared says. “All of the hunters.”

“Are you on our side or not?” Ethan asks.

“I’m on Nigel and my side,” Jared says. “As much as I valued our friendship, I value Nigel’s life much more.”

“Kate said there’s a way to transfer my power,” I begin. “How?”

“You need a witch and your blood; whomever drinks will contain the abilities of the kitsune,” Jared explains. “You are also half psychic-witch, which will make us more powerful.”

“You can’t become a witch,” Lydia says. 

“I know I can’t become a witch, Lydia,” Jared says. “We will have ALL his abilities.” 

“Being a telepath, having pyrokinesis, and telekinesis sounds fucking great to me,” Nigel says. 

“I don’t have all of those gifts,” I admit. “I can control fire, but I can’t move anything with my mind.”

“Fire kitsunes usually have those set of abilities, each element has some psychic abilities,” Nigel grips me from behind. Derek attacks Nigel. 

Jared charges towards me. “I just don’t want to live in fear anymore,” Jared wrestles me to the ground. He removes a blade from his belt and a small vial from his necklace; I can feel the burn of the golden blade across my skin. He manages to get some of my blood in the bottle. 

Derek punches him off me. The vial crashes on the ground. Nigel kicks Derek in the face; he dashes to Jared and the broken bottle on the floor. 

“No!” Jared screams. 

“Babe, we have to go. We can't beat them all,” Nigel warns. 

“No, I will not almost lose you again, we need his power, love, we need it,” Jared pleas. He turns to Derek; rage causes him to ball his fist. “Derek!”

Jared’s eyes turn purple. I have never experienced a purple-eyed wolf. 

“You’re a pure alpha,” Derek says. 

“What the hell is a pure alpha?” Lydia asks. 

“He comes from a line of alphas,” Derek explains. 

“He’s a stronger alpha than Scott?” I ask. 

“Not really,” Derek says. “They are about the same, but how they get their power differs. He has an advantage over Scott because he’s born with his power and Scott was turned.”

“Will he have an advantage over me?” This badass moment plays in my head that I would generate two giant fireballs and incinerate their asses, but I was tired and couldn’t create any fire. 

“Yes,” Derek points to the entry wounds from Kate and Jared’s blade. “You have gold poisoning.” If the wounds from the blade weren't killing me, this would be an excellent look. 

I have noticed that I’m not healing like I usually would and my energy hasn’t returned. Now that I’m more aware of my physical state, it’s hard to stand. 

“You should be close to passing out, Stiles,” Nigel appears behind me. Lydia’s yell sends Nigel flying to the nearest wall. 

“No one hurts Nigel,” Jared’s eyes turn from purple to red. Jared extends his claws and aims for Lydia’s throat. Before Lydia could scream, Jared falls to the floor. 

“I can’t move,” Jared panics. “Why can’t I move?”

Everyone turns to Jackson’s tail, which disappears when he turns back to human. I almost wanted to vomit when I saw the tail move. I forgot he had the damn thing. 

“Thanks for the late assist,” I comment. 

“Stiles,” Jackson whispers. “You’re going to be next if you don’t shut up.”

I wait for the growl from Derek, but one never came. “No, threatening growl.”

“I don’t see the harm in it,” Derek shrugs. 

Everyone else chuckles. The cold draft causes a chill down my spine. Derek strips his clothes except for his boxers and hands them to me. 

“I can’t take your clothes,” my teeth chatter. “That’s...n...n...not...right.”

“Spazz, take the damn clothes,” Derek commands. Everyone looks away from me, except Jackson, he winks. “You are not happy until I yell at you.”

I snatch the clothes from him. I’m embarrassed and aroused; this is the one time that I’m glad he’s taller than me because the pants slide over my boner easily. 

“Stilinski!” Jackson limps towards me. “I didn’t know you love being submissive.”

I push him off me. “Fuck yourself, Jackson.” 

Nigel claws Derek in the back. I moved with an unseeable swiftness that we couldn’t we defend. We didn’t think we needed to protect ourselves. He lifts Derek with his claws. 

“What did you do to Jared?” Nigel asks before he tosses Derek into the wall. 

Jackson extends his tail to attack Nigel, but he catches it inches away from his face. Nigel’s eyes turn blue as he digs his claws into Jackson’s tail. Jackson roars. I try to create a fireball, but nothing forms. 

“Now, it makes sense,” Nigel says. “You know the one thing about Kanimas?” Nigel asks. “They are weak to Coyotes.”

Jackson struggles to break free of the grasp. Nigel digs deeper enough to draw blood. 

“I could rip this off and watch you bleed to death,” Nigel threatens. 

“Nigel, you don’t have to do this,” Lydia says. “We can help you, we go back to school after break, and we will help you.”

“All we want is Stiles’ blood, and we will leave,” Nigel says. 

“Look at what’s happened,” Scott says. “For a power that you might not even know if you can handle. Look around you.”

Nigel takes a glance at the room. He looks down at a sweaty Jared. I stumble towards Jared’s blade, only inches from Jared and slice my hand. I feed both of them my blood. 

“I don’t know the reason you hate Scott and me,” I say. “But I hope this makes things a little better.”

“Why are you helping us?” Jared asks. 

“That fear in your eyes of working with your uncle, that will most likely kill you, just for security.”

“I did value our friendship,” Jared cries. “I had to betray you to stay alive.”

“I value our friendship, just as I value Scott’s and mines,” I smile. 

“Why aren’t you killing us?” Nigel asks. 

“Do you want to hurt Lydia?”

“No,” Nigel admits. “We became good friends.”

“Why would you work for them?” I ask. 

“At the beginning of summer, Nigel left for Yale. My Uncle and Aunt came to confront me about capturing you. I didn’t want to hurt anyone.”

“After I recovered from them hunting me, we decided that we needed to get away from one another.”

“They know how to kill the both of us,” Jared says. “They were sending a warning to join their team.”

“That’s what those psychopaths do,” Derek says. 

“Do you have the spell?” I ask. 

“No,” Nigel says. “They wouldn’t give it to us until we got your blood.”

“Stiles’ blood should allow you to move,” Derek says. 

Jared attempts to move but only can wiggle his fingers. 

“I will figure out the spell,” I assure. “I would love to join your pack.”

“You are an alpha,” Nigel says. “And Jared. I don’t want to be in a pack without him.”

“As is Scott, but that doesn’t mean we can’t create a super pack,” I cheer. 

“Let’s go,” Lydia says. “We have to find the others.”

“I just got Aiden back, and I’m not losing him again,” Ethan says to Scott.

“I’m not going to let you lose him,” Scott comforts his mate. He caresses Ethan’s face as he wipes his tears away. 

“I don’t want to lose him, Scott, I can’t go through that again,” Ethan cries. 

Scott holds Ethan as he sobs on his shoulder. Lydia looks out of the doorway. 

“Cass should have been able to find us by now,” I remember Cass having teleportation powers. “He should be able to find out by now.” 

“I don’t think they know you are here,” Jared says. “This place is warded.”

“What does that do?” Lydia asks. 

“Keeps Angels out,” Nigel explains. “I couldn’t find Isaac or Aiden.”

*****  
Isaac’s POV

My head throbs from pain. My eyes pry open, and everything’s blurry at the start, and after a few moments, my vision focuses. Sam is unmoved; everyone else isn’t in the room. I dash to Sam and shake him. I check his breathing. 

The room resembles a small and cold interrogation room minus the window, table, or chairs. I crawl towards the door. It’s locked. I don’t have the strength to break the door down. I slither over to Sam and fall asleep. There’s not much I can do in my current state. 

Sam’s body heat makes the cold concrete floor comfortable. I need to know what the hell is going on. Sam moves and pulls me closer to him. 

“Sam, we need to get out of here, like now!” 

“What are you talking about, Izzy?” Sam asks sheepishly. He slowly rises from the ground holding his head. “My head is killing me.” 

“Mines did too when I first woke up.”

“Where are we?” Sam becomes more alert when he notices that they were alone. “Where’s Dean and Cass?” Sam continues to bombard me with questions. “Where’s everyone?”

“The last thing I remember was being at the airport and then being blocked from the gate,” I explain. 

“At least I know you are safe, but we have to get out of here,” Sam suggests. 

“I think our captors injected us with wolfsbane,” I say. I can barely stand. I had to crawl to the door.   
Sam attempts to stand, but he also wobbles. He collapses on the wall and slides to the floor. 

“I see what you mean,” Sam says. 

“Sammy!” A husky voice muffles through the walls. “Isaac?” A different husky voice muffles through the walls. 

“Dean?!” Sam collapses halfway through crawling to the door. “Isaac, can you bang on the door?”

“I can’t leave you here,” I say. Sam growls at me. 

“You can help by banging on the door,” Sam says. “Please.”

I bang with the last of the energy and strength that I have left. I barely make a sound. I slide down the door, face first into the ground. 

“Isaac,” Sam whispers to me, but if not for my werewolf hearing, his whispers would have fallen to the ground.

“I don’t have the strength,” I have failed the both of us. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sam whispers weakly with a smile. “Dean and I always find one another.”

My eyes feel as if gravity only affected them. I use the last of my strength to crawl to Sam, and we huddle in a corner. Everything is black, but I heard a crash through the door. I’m too tired to register and too weak to fight. If it’s my last, then I’m glad it’s with Sam.

"It was hard finding you both," Castiel's voice rings through my ears. "The place is warded."

"Thank goodness you found us," I say, or at least I thought. 

"What did he just say?" Dean asks Cass. 

"I have no idea, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I am sorry that I have not continued this fan-fiction. I will continue, I am editing Sterek's story: "Back to Normal." Once I have finished that story, I will work on this one. I do miss working on this story. 
> 
> I will try to upload a chapter every two weeks, I am working on a script for a competition, and that will have my primary focus and the other fan-fiction.


End file.
